Fire and Ice
by spoonfish
Summary: A re-post of a fic I wrote last year on my old account, back by popular demand. The mystical Norse God of Mischief finds his match in a SHIELD scientist with a past even she can't recall. (summary is short because I am tired, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Right, hello people  
I am reposting this story, on my new account, due to popular demand  
Please don't take it too seriously  
I wrote it last year  
I cannot say I'm at all proud of it  
But hey, if you want, say what you think  
we can all laugh at the terribly mary-sue rubbish**

**DISCLAIMER- No, I don't own anything MARVEL. And if I did, this still would not be in it. Hell no.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Ek, again? Really?" I frowned down at my no longer 'hot' chocolate. I had a habit of running off into piles of paper work and forgetting I had hot drinks waiting. Sighing I squeezed the cup and felt the tips of my small fingers warm, and the liquid inside bubbled slightly. Not bad. I raised the cup to my smiling lips and wandered back to my large computer screen. I pulled up a black and blue graph onto its translucent screen. It had changed dramatically since I had last checked. I dropped my cup and it smashed, brown spreading over the cold metal floor of the giant lab like room.

"It's fluctuating again, Sir." I watched the screen, my round emerald green eyes searching for any more changes in the Tesseract's power.

"What? Where, El?" Eric Selvig popped his head over my shoulder. I pointed out the pressure point on my touch computer screen to Selvig. We both looked up from my screen to watch the Blue casket three metres ahead of us. This was very bad indeed. I pushed some stray strands of my flaming red hair behind my ear and chewed my lip.

"What do we do?" Selvig shook his near bald head and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his grey-green eyes.

"Fury will be here soon. Just keep monitoring it, ok?" I looked back and the Tess. It was growing stronger by the minute.

"A door has two ways…" I tugged my white lab coat around me and grimaced back at my screen. A thought flicked into my mind. I pressed the third intercom button on my radio: "Hey Hawkeye?" I waited, holding the radio in my small pale hands.

"Yes Eldr?" Ek, I can't stand my name.

"It's El. What is the Tess doing from your side?" I watched Hawk adjust his position on the high cherry both.

"Just a lot of glowing. What's happening?" I looked at my screen again. The Tesseract's power had increased by another 10%.

"I think it's opening a portal of some kind…" Hawk swore and the radio cut off. I picked up my clip board and hurried over to the main computer and tapped in my pass code.

"How long has it been like this?" a deep voice was rumbling behind me. The Director. I'd heard of him, but I'd never met him.

"I can't be sure. Miss Eira over there, she's our top person when it comes to understanding the Tess." I took a couple of breaths before turning around to look at the Director. He was big in S.H.I.E.L.D. I spun on the toe of my black leather converse shoes and gave him my brightest smile. Probably inappropriate, gathering the situation. The Director was as impressive as his title: he was a tall mysterious man, a black eye patch over a heavily scared face. Dressed in a black suit and leather coat. Scary. Gulping I approached Dr Selvig and Fury, my knees wobbling slightly under my tight black pants. I suppose I dressed more army than scientist, my black boots and pants, a dark green t-shirt under my lab coat.

"The Tesseract has been steadily growing in power for the past four hours. I believe that it may be about to open a portal." The Director looked me over. People often doubted my abilities, as I was only 18, the youngest person by at least 5 years here. He seemed to decide I was fine.

"Show me." A very direct Director, then. I hoped over to my computer, shutting of the main one.

"This is the amount of pressure the power is creating, and at this rate-" I didn't finish. The Tesseract exploded in a tower of blue light crackling over the ceiling, creating the portal I had feared would come. "Oh dear…" agents flooded into the room, and Hawkeye was suddenly at my side.

"You were right, El." Yes, unfortunately I was.

"What's that in the middle?" Selvig pushed his way to beside me, and pointed a shaking finger at the base of the portal. Very suddenly the tower disappeared, leaving the portal self-sustained on the roof.

"Oh my goodness, is that a person?" Where Selvig had been pointing moments earlier was a figure, kneelt on one knee, head bent. From what I could see through the clearing smoke, the figure was a man, dressed in some kind of black leather costume and a green and black amour. The man raised his face. I drew in a breath. He was as pale as snow, with slicked back black hair contrasting with his skin… but his lowing green eyes… they were full of insanity. He looked the essence of evil. "What… who is he?"

"No idea. But how the hell did he get here?" Selvig moved from next to me and shuffled over to the Director. "Who is he? He doesn't look friendly." The man slowly stood up, his eye quickly scooping the room. He was very tall.

A stray thought glimmered into my mind: _He's very handsome. Minus the evil. He's so your type._ I felt a small blush crop over my cheeks and banished the thought. How me to think something like that in this situation.

"You ok El? Your face is all red." Hawk grasped his bow and stepped slightly in front of me, protectively. I was like the little sister of our crew here at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I'm ok. What's going to happen?" as I spoke Fury stepped forward, frowning.

"We have no argument with your people." Oh, so he knew who the man is. Interesting. The man smirked and walked forward a couple of steps, his darting eyes fixed on Fury.

"An ant has no quarry with a boot." He broke into an evil grin. I grabbed Hawks arm, it was really frightening. Fury frowned.

"Leave now, and you will come to no harm." The agents raised their weapons, focusing on the man's chest. He grinned again, half his mouth crawling up the side of his face. Maybe not so handsome. Then again… I mentally slapped myself and focussed back on the issue at hand. "I warn you…"

"No!" the man's face contorted suddenly as he lashed out with a golden spear he held his hand. Flashes of blue shot everywhere, as agents fell to the floor. Hawk pushed me down and loaded his bow, yelling out to Fury and Selvig.

"Stop!" The man pointed his spear at Fury. "Stop now, human." Fury made to move forwards but the tall man spun the spear and a shot of blue hit Fury in the chest and he crumpled to the floor. The man turned and swiftly approached Hawk. I scrambled under a desk, hoping not to be noticed. "You have heart." The man raised the spear and poked Hawk above his heart. I watched in horror as the blue light swarmed to the point of the spear. Hawk didn't move. Maybe he can't. But I can. In a sudden surge of bravery I gripped the leg of my metal desk and swung myself outwards across the slippery floor. My feet made contact with the man's leather covered ankles.

"What in Vallah?" Momentarily the man was distracted and looked down at me, surprise crossing his sharp features. Moving into a crouch I drew back a fist to use the little self-defence I know and hit him in the knee. Before I could make my move the man caught my shoulder and swung me in the opposite direction. I hit the metal wall with a thump. It appeared this man was a lot stronger than he looked. Squinting I raised my head and looked over at Hawk. He was no longer standing stiffly, but was walking beside the man…

"Let him go! Hawk… Clint… what are you doing? Stop helping him!" dragging myself onto my feet I gripped the wall and regained my balance. It seemed I was fine. But Hawk wasn't, and neither would Selvig be in a moment. The man was poking Selvig in the chest while Hawk restrained him from behind. I pelted forward, my eyes searching the shaking room for a weapon. Wait, shaking?

"Oh no…" the walls around me were developing cracks, and rubble was beginning to fall from the ceiling. The room could not contain the portal. I looked back to Hawk and Selvig. In the short time I had been distracted it seemed the intruder had managed to gain control of the remaining able agents. Fury lay on the ground feet from me, blood flowing from a gash in the top of his bald head.

"Director? Mr Fury? Can you hear me?" my voice shook as I knelt over him, removing my lab coat and pressing it to his cut, stopping the blood. I heard swift footsteps approach me. Reeling round I saw the tall man stalk past me, his eyes fixed on the Tesseract. He wasn't getting it.

"I'll be back, Sir, just hold in there." Fury made no sigh of hearing me as I leapt to my feet and charged at the man. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, I'm small and wouldn't be able to pull him away. Nether the less I chucked myself on the man's back and pulled back on his shoulders, his hands inches from the glowing casket.

"Let go, woman. I have no plans to harm _you_." Grasping my hands the man prised my fingers from his shoulder and shook me off. What did he mean '_you_'? My feet once again found the ground and I rocked lightly back and forwards on my heels. Wait, get back on the ball, El. I shook my head and made to attack the man again, but instead I felt two arms grab me from behind. Hawkeye.

"Let me go! Clint Barton, you put me down right now!" I struggled against Hawk's grip, waving my short arms, trying to hit any part of him I could. I failed miserably. The man turned around, hands tight on the Tesseract. An evil grin split his face, his green eyes twinkling at me.

"You will be coming with me. Hold her tight, we don't want her escaping. Find a car before this worthless cavern falls in." Scooping me into a fireman's lift Hawk restrained my legs and arms. I looked up into his face. Someone else's eyes stared down at me, blue like lightening. I relaxed and gave up. I didn't have a hope. The man noticed and gave me another creepy smile. Then a rock fell from the ceiling, smacking my head…. everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's nothing like cuddling up in bed… so why am I hating it? My head feels all foggy. I kept my eyes tightly closed and rolled over…

"Ouch! What on Earth?" I was sitting on the floor of a small white walled room, my eyes having opened when I fell to the floor. To my left was a small steel shelf sticking out from the tiled wall, a blue fluffy blanket bundled on top of it. That explains why I'd found it uncomfortable to sleep. I reached for the edge of the 'bed' I had fallen off and gently stood up, only to fall back down, clutching my head. It was not only foggy, but there was a throbbing pain in my right temple. I raised my right hand and gently stroked the painful area of my pale flesh. My fingers found a little lump, no bigger than a coin.

"How… oh." With a jolt I got flashes of my last memories. The Tesseract had created a portal, and a man had come through, possessed my friends, and stolen the Tess. And me. Cautiously I looked up into the corners of the tight room to check for cameras. Sure enough I saw I little black circle in the corner above the door… the door!

"Let me out! Hello? Please, let me out!" I swiftly got to my feet, recovered my balance, and began banging my little fists on the white metal door. The door clanged under my beatings as I screamed for anyone. After ten minutes of nothing I gave up and sat on the cold hard floor, my back against the door. I held my black clad knees up to my chest and felt tears roll down my cheeks. I was alone, in an unknown area, and I was terrified. Silent sobs rocked my body as I clutched my knees and curled my head down, more tears spilling over. I gave a start of shock when I felt the door push open against my back.

"Awake, are we? How is your sweet head?" I scrambled away from the door and swiped at my eyes as my tall captor entered the room, clicking the door shut behind him. The man watched me quizzically and smirked, his bright eyes twinkling. "I do believe I asked you a question."

"F-fine… who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" I pressed my back against the wall to get as far away from him as possible. The spikey ends of the man's black hair shook as he chuckled and took a step towards me. He looked just the same as I remembered: Tall, pale, vividly green eyes, dressed in curious black and green clothes… and yes, he was quite good looking. He took yet another step towards me, and when I cowered away from him he sighed and shook his head.

"I am Loki Of Asgard. The God of Mischief. Who are you, little one?" Reaching out to flick my chin Loki grinned at me, pearly white teeth poking out from between his lips. I ducked away from his touch and sat in the closest corner, huddling against my knees. So Loki had captured me and didn't even know my name, and what on Earth was 'Asgard' or 'The God of Mischief'? I frowned up into his face and sighed.

"Eldr. Eldr Eira. Call me El." I felt a small blush tinge my cheeks. I really don't like my name. Towering above me Loki scratched his pointed chin and watched me with interest, a slight smile playing over his lips. I felt my cheeks get hotter, feeling very self-conscious under his intense gaze.

"How… illuminating. Yes, very interesting indeed." Loki paced the length of the room twice, his leather boots slapping the floor. I was beginning to feel very unnerved.

"Why? Why is that interesting?" I slowly stood up but stayed as far away from Loki as I could. He frowned at the ground and then raised an eyebrow at me, grinning mysteriously. It was rather annoying.

"I may tell you later. I am currently very busy. That is the door to your bathroom. I will have some of my people bring in your clothes. I will be seeing you soon, El." With that Loki swung the door open effortlessly and left. Ok then. I swivelled on my heels and noticed the door he had pointed at. I padded quickly over to it and the door automatically slide open. Motion senses. Rather nervously I walked inside the little room. It was equal in size to my other room, and contained a shower and a mirror and basin. It was freaky clean. I quickly scanned the room for cameras. None.

"Well, I do love showers…" Despite everything I really wanted to be clean. A folded blue towel sat on the edge of the basin. Just too tempting. Locking the door behind me I pulled out the shower leaver and felt hot water pound my hand. Smiling to myself I tugged off my clothes and jumped in, massaging my head, avoiding the sore point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood in front of the oval mirror above the basin and frowned at my towel covered body. My towel dried red hair hung straight just above my shoulders, my side fringe covering my large green eyes. I pushed back my hair with my small hand and examined the pale skin around my temple. There was the small yellow mark of a faded bruise. It looked like the rest of me was fine. I smiled at the mirror, my red lips going up at the corners. I can get out of this. I can survive. Reminded of an old song I held on to my towel and danced around the room one my slim bare feet. I was ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Loki's POV-**

Eldr Eira was the oddest creature I have ever encountered. She has captured my attention as no other being has before. Swirling on my chair I watched her room from one of my many computer screens. Such odd technology these Midgardians use. El was seated on her sleeping platform, and having bathed and clothed she was looking more stunning than when I first sighted her. Her surprisingly red hair was perfectly shaped around her face; her skin was unnaturally white, almost inhuman. Her eyes… a glowing emerald green, flecks of gold shinning out of them. Her build was very pleasing; she was slim, however also very curved. In other words, she was perfect. Especially dressed in a large white woollen jumper over very nice tight jeans… delicious.

"I want you to bring her here… keep her surrounded." I flicked my long hand at the agents and grinned, smoothing back my hair. We may only have met yesterday… but I wished for her to be close. This was a dangerous feeling, likely to get in my way… but I am Loki, God of Mischief, I can control it _all_.

"Sir, we are making progress." Ah, the Selvig man. So bright minded for a mortal.

"Yes? How so?" Standing up from my chair I approached the work station, stepping around the weapon holding thug, Hawk-something.

"I believe I am close to understanding how this might be done." The bald man continued to fiddle with wires, not looking up. He should show more respect… however the sooner the job was completed the better.

"Good. Continue as before." Turning I smirked to myself as I saw my slaves guide El into my large office glass room. She was looking terrified. I am unsure as to why, but I found it ever so… enthralling.

"Hello, sweet one. What do you think of my palace?" Grinning at my own joke I spread my arms, spinning on the spot. Her beautiful face was in the opposite direction to mine, looking to that loathsome thug. Grinding my teeth I gestured for her guards to move away. I stepped forward so I towered above her, wanting to frighten her further.

"Are you deaf? I ask you a clear question, and yet you make no response." Turning her face up to mine she gulped, her eyes wide and filled with nerves… just as I wanted them to be. No. Not truly. I do not want to hurt this woman. I must learn to control myself.

"I-I'm… Where are we? Why am I here?" El's eyes were suddenly stubborn and the gold became more prominent. She can ask all she wants; I have no plan to tell her anything important.

"You are in my custody. You will do as I tell you." Dropping my frightening manner I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. She lent away, her brows drawn in the middle. How I wished to touch her…

"Get away from me! Hawk, Hawk, take me away from here, please!" She reached for the thug, for safety… I want her to reach for me like that… Luckily the man made no response, pushing her away without turning. Strong possessing has always been a favourite of mine. Falling over El abruptly began to cry. No one but me seemed to see, all under orders to focus on their jobs.

"Now, now, I will not harm you!" I held out my hand to her, hoping she would accept the offer of help. Looking up at me through her long lashes El bit her lip, her flow of tears subsiding as she grudgingly placed her slender hand in mine. This was good. I gently pulled her up, and put my arms about her back. Rather to my surprise she leant into my chest, shaking slightly.

"Loki…" I closed my eyes, a small sigh escaping my mouth. Her sweet voice saying my name… I wanted to hear that every day for the rest of my life. She pulled away and I released El somewhat annoyed. She looked calmer, but still distressed.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with Hawkeye?" Again with that stupid Thug! Supressing the brief wave of anger I blinked and absent minded stared at her blood red heart shaped mouth.

"It concerns you not. I do not need your mind, I have many scientists already at work… your 'friend' is… hypnotised. His mind is not his." El's features portrayed horror as she glanced at the thug, her eyes once again glistening with tears.

"Can't you let him out slightly? So I can talk to him? I need a familiar friend." She looked up into my eyes, breaking any resistance I may have had. She had, as the Midgardians say, me wrapped around her little finger… and I had only just met her.

"You may not talk to him about plans, conspiracies, or anything of that sort, is that clear?" I picked up my staff, feeling it vibrate with power. Eldr nodded her petit head and watched as I fiddled with the thug's mind, undoing certain walls and putting new ones up. Muttering under my breath I finished and took a step back, assessing my work.

"Eldr? Are you ok?" The thug stepped forward and she fell into his arms. I was feeling an overwhelming urge to kill him and take his place. Under my stern gaze he shifted El from him and faced me.

"May I take Miss Eira to the Cafeteria?" Ah, why do Midgardians always think of food? Pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed, shaking my head wearily.

"Yes, you may. I wish to see you again before you return to your courters, El. You are extremely lucky I am so lenient with you." Smiling, an earnest smile, Eldr briefly stroked my shoulder before leaving the room after her friend. I spent the next night dreaming of her hot touch.

xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Eldr's POV-**

The past three days had been repetitive. I'd gotten up, had a shower, gone to the cafeteria with Hawk, observed as much as I could, gone to the cafeteria, and then gone to bed. Boring. I was becoming accustomed to Loki's staring, so I guess that was a plus. It was currently morning, and I had just sorted through my bag of cloths in the bathroom and picked out a soft green stretch tee and my usual denim jeans. My hair was behaving, and I looked pretty nice (if I do say so myself) considering I was being held hostage by a mad egotistical 'god'. I banged on the door twice, sighing, my signal to the guards outside to let me out. They opened the door, their lightening blue eyes watching me closely as they guided me to Loki's office. Once I entered I walked over to Hawk and tapped his shoulder, smiling.

"Hawkeye? Breakfast time!" I knitted my fingers and waited for him to turn around. Nothing. I felt a shiver go down my spine as it got slightly colder. Loki was behind me.

"Sorry sweets, he is very busy today. May I escort you to your meal?" Offering me his arm Loki smirked at me, his mouth pulling up at the left corner. I guess it wouldn't hurt. It definitely had nothing to do with how very attractive I found Loki and his eye. Shrugging my shoulders I took his arm and allowed him to lead me to the cafeteria, smiling more than ever.

"So… why's Hawk busy?" I sat across from Loki and swished my porridge around in my white bowel, sick of the awkward silence between us. Loki stood up from his seat across from me and sat right next to me instead. Don't ask me why.

"He simply is. Accept it; I am not informing you of anything to do with my work." Loki dipped his finger into the bowel and mockingly licked the porridge off his finger, smirking smugly at me. I pushed the bowel away in disgust and pulled an annoyed face at my happy captor.

"Then why am I here? You don't want my expertise, you don't seem to be luring them to you with me… so why?" I folded my arms and looked Loki full in the face. I didn't see what I expected: Loki's eyes were dark and dangerous, and he was grinning maliciously.

Loki hesitated, apparently considering his next actions. Then, to my utter shock, Loki cupped my face in his hands and pressed his cold lips to mine, insistently and full of fire. Without really intending to I returned the kiss and placed a hand on his chest. Suddenly realising what was happening I shoved him away and put my hand over my mouth, feeling my eyes widen in shock. Loki stood up again, kicked his chair over, and left without another word. I watched his sleek black haired head disappear around the corner. I waited as I felt my heart calm down to a normal rate and took a deep breath. It appeared this situation was worse than I had thought.

Soon after Loki left some of the agents came to take me back to the office. I fiddled with my sleeve and kept my green eyes down; worried my face would give away what had just happened. I can't believe I'd kissed him back. When we entered the glass room Loki was looking at me as though nothing had happened. Maybe I imagined it. I bit my lip and tried my best not to blush, looking down to my converse clad feet.

"I must go to Germany. Mr Barton has discovered his new target. You will be accompanying me." My head shot up and I looked at Loki in confusion. Why would I go with him? Loki's face was blank, but his eyes were glinting with an emotion I can't put my finger on. Feeling my stubbornness come out I folded my arms and frowned.

"Why are we going? Who's the target?" Loki chuckled darkly and shook his head, his face suddenly covered with a large grin.

"Oh no, you will _not_ be told! You are simply coming as my… date." Oh my goodness. I felt my cheeks glow and looked down again. I couldn't help but feel a bit excited by the prospect of going to Germany with Loki. I shouldn't, but I am.

"Where? What am I your… date… for?" I mumbled the words, making Loki grin more than ever, an extremely attractive look for him. I must be scarlet by now, my cheeks clashing with my hair. I pushed some strands behind my ear, stealing a little glance at Loki's eyes. He caught me looking and chuckled again, but this time it was a happy light sound.

"I have a museum opening to… attend. I need a beautiful woman on my arm…" Loki looked me over twice, his eyes twinkling. "…You suit the needs. I will have a dress brought to your chambers. We leave tonight." Loki gestured to some agents and they opened the door.

"I will be seeing you soon, El. I think something green will do…" Giving me a small wave Loki turned around and clicked at his computer mouse. I left the room, supressing my smile of excitement.

"Oh my!" I pulled the lid off a slim pale blue dress box in my bathroom, and looked down at the most beautiful garment of clothing I had ever seen: a dress of emerald green satin material to match my eyes, a spiral of black lace on the top left side. I gently removed the dress from its box and placed it on the counter, and quickly removed my clothes so I stood only in my underwear. I'm so excited! I pulled the dress over my head and found it was a tight yet comfortable fit. It was strapless and came to just above my knee. The dress was tight down to slightly below my waist, then went out in a tutu like skirt covered by the shiny material. I looked in the mirror. It was beautiful. I grabbed my hair brush and pulled my flaming red hair back and pinned it back with a black clasp from inside my bath bag. A few strands framed my face either side, and I brushed my fringe so it was full instead of to the side. I studied my slightly pink face and quickly reached into my bath bag and pulled out my small makeup purse. I pulled out my favourite black eye liner and put a very thin line over my top lids just above my black lashes and added a clear fruity lip gloss. I don't really like makeup, but there are sometimes when I think it would look nice. I slipped on some shiny black pumps, the pale skin of the top of my feet contrasting with the shoes. I grinned at my reflection one last time and then left the room, knocking on the door to signal the guards.

"You look stunningly beautiful, Eldr." Loki's mouth was slightly open as he saw me enter the room, his amazing eyes glowing. I felt my breath catch at his clothes: Loki was dressed in a black tuxedo, wearing a long black coat and a green scarf lined the insides of his coat. His clothes made him look more handsome and enigmatic than ever. He looked gorgeous.

"You look very nice yourself." Understatement of the century. Loki picked up his staff and motioned for Hawkeye (who I hadn't noticed at all, which made me feel guilty) and me to follow him. I padded through new corridors until we reached a large room containing a grey jet plane.

"All aboard." Loki grabbed my hand and winked, taking hold of the jet door. Germany, here we come!

"Oh!" The inside of the jet was sleek and very technologically advanced, grey leather seats lining the sides, the pilots cockpit flickering with buttons and switches. I love new tech. I turned round, wobbling slightly on my heels, and looked nervously at Loki.

"No touching, only watching. Understand?" A smirking Loki perched on one of the seats as I pouted. I hate missing a chance to fiddle with interesting mechanisms. Hawk beckoned me to sit beside him on the opposite side of the plane to Loki. The soles of my new shoes clicked the ground as I walked towards him, slightly put off by his black army costume. I heard a deep growl from behind me, and felt Loki snake an arm around my slim waist, pulling me away from Hawkeye.

"Loki! What on…" Loki roughly pushed me into a seat and strapped me in, clicking the black belt tightly. His handsome face was eerily blank, but Loki's eyes protrude pure rage. The frightening sight silenced my complaints.

"You. Will. Behave." I quickly nodded my head, feeling the clip on the back of my head bobbing. Loki was confusing me, his moods changing at a shocking pace.

"Good." Loki towered above me, and his startling green eyes softened as he gently tugged a lock of my red hair. Not relaxing one bit, my gaze flickered to Hawk… he was frowning. A genuine Clint Barton frown of annoyance, one I knew well. The frown was gone as soon as it had appeared, replaced by the blank possessed expression. But yet it gave me hope.

"Sit tight and we'll be in Stuttgart soon." A pilot had taken the controls and I felt the jet rumble into life under me. Loki sat next to me as soldiers clipped themselves in next to Hawk. Why did they need to come?

I gave a small jump and blinked my eyes as I felt a strong hand on my shoulder gently shake me:

"Wake up El, we're here… come on…" Loki unclipped my belt and pulled me up, my balance wavering as I mumbled sleepy sounds. Taking a deep breath into my lungs and feeling my brain click back into action I whacked away Loki's hands. My nap had been filled with dreams of fire swallowing me whole, standing on a rainbow glass bridge, an unfamiliar place to me. Loki's voice had been in my dream, mocking me, how, I can't exactly remember. Sensing my unsettlement Loki frowned and took a step back from me, straightening his green and gold scarf and smoothing his glossy hair.

"Come. Mr Barton and the other humans are already… inside." Extending an elegant hand Loki gave me a steely look. I decided to obey, Loki looked dangerous and I had no planes to get into more trouble. Smoothing the skirt of my shiny emerald dress I delicately took his cold hand and allowed him to lead me down the thin steps of the jet onto a concrete car park. The German air was icy and I wished I had a cardigan of some kind as I hugged myself and my teeth chattered. There was a large expensive looking building in front of Loki and me, the last rays of golden sun glinting off the glass panels on its roof. I assume this is the museum. Loki hooked his arm through mine and headed for a back entrance. This set my nerves off. Of course he would be avoiding security cameras, I was being paranoid.

"What is so entertaining?" I bit my lip and tried to stop my giggling, hysteria getting to me over how ridiculous this situation was: I was in Germany, going to a museum, on a 'date' with the man who had captured me… there_has_ to be something wrong with me. My laughing caused me to lose my balance again and I fell forward towards the cold concrete.

"Ah… oh." Loki's strong arms were entwined around me, holding me just above the ground. I looked into his eyes and saw the curious expression I didn't quite understand. I blinked my lashes at him as Loki pulled me back into standing position and looked down at me, his gaze so very intense.

"I get what I want. It is better if you accept that now." Loki crashed his mouth on to mine, squeezing me tightly against him. I struggled against his grip, and Loki released me slightly, grasping my shoulders painfully in his hands. I was frightened, no idea where that had come from or what it was going to escalate into.

"I get what I want, Eldr Eira, and I want you. No matter how hard you try, no matter what you do… I get what I want." My breath froze inside me, and not from the cold. Loki pushed me backwards until my back was pressed against the museum back alley wall. I whimpered as he lent in, his cool breath tickling my bear neck.

"Shush, shush… I told you before: I have no intention of harming you." Taking one of my wrists in his long hands Loki pushed my arm against the wall above my head, pressing his body against mine. Strangely enough his words calmed me, and I relaxed slightly. Despite everything I did like Loki… in a different way to anyone else.

"Please don't…" Loki ignored my pleas and kissed me slowly and passionately, the tips of his fingers brushing my neck. It was my second kiss… and it felt amazing. Maybe I liked kissing, or maybe I liked Loki… I find the later more believable. That doesn't mean I want to believe it. Loki felt very cold as he wrapped me tightly to him, but his mouth was fiery hot on mine as his kiss deepened. Again I found myself returning his kiss unintentionally, slightly leaning into him.

"Good girl…" Loki growled seductively and moved his kiss to my neck. I'm sure he would have felt my heart beat accelerating against his chest. I'd never been in a situation quite like this before… then again, I doubt many people had snogged a Norse God that kidnapped them behind a dark alley way. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Loki, stop…" I twisted my flushed face away from Loki's kiss and tried to slip away. Sighing Loki released my wrist and stepped back from the museum back wall. I took a couple of deep breaths, stabilizing myself. Loki was intoxicating.

"Yes, quite right. We are rather late… come come." Loki's face was blank again, his eyes filled with the odd emotion. Snagging my hand again and tugging me through the door Loki entered the German museums marble stairs. Still slightly wobbling on my black heels I hurried after him, shocked at what had just happened. I redid my lip gloss quickly with my spare slightly shacking hand and didn't see Loki's spear materialise into his. When I did notice, it was too late: Loki smacked a guard over the head, his face contorting into a mask of evil anger as the man slumped to the floor.

"Lok-" Placing a cold hand over my mouth Loki muffled my yelp and put his face directly in front of mine. His pale lips were stretched into a frightening grin, his green eyes flickering with raw insanity as he whispered to me:

"Shush. We will walk in as if everything is normal. You shall in no way show what you have seen. I shall do what I must, and you will obey my every order, understood?" I felt myself begin to shake as I quickly nodded and Loki withdrew his hand and tickled my chin. He seemed pleased with my co-operation. I flinched away slightly as Loki reached for something inside his pocket and rolled his mad eyes. "You have nothing to fear, I simply have a… gift… for you."

Loki gently removed a black box from his coat pocket and gently opened it. Inside the box sat an amazing stone on a short black velvet strap. The stone has a glistening blue with flecks of rainbow. It was very similar to an opal. What was the real point to this? Surely it wasn't simply Loki being kind; he always had an arterial motive.

"It is a stone from Asgard. One I found. Consider this a great compliment that I am giving it to you." As Loki delicately lifted the chocker from the box I wondered again what Asgard was, realising now that it sounded very familiar. Loki stepped behind me and slipped the necklace around my neck, doing up the silver clasp ends. The cold stone was the size of a large coin and rested in the hollow of my neck. Loki's long hands lingered on the sides of my neck, gently stroking my soft skin. Not feeling like being touched by him after what he had just done to the poor man lying in front of me I stepped away from Loki and turned my head in the opposite direction.

"Ungrateful girl. You will learn to show respect!" I gasped as Loki's spear returned to his hands again and he pointed it at me. I closed my eyes and waited for pain that did not come. Instead I heard Loki's maniacal laugh. Slowly and cautiously opening my eyes I saw he was grinning at me, and there was nothing kind about it. At least his spear was again gone. Roughly grabbing my waist Loki pulled me towards the sound of the gala.

"Remember: behave and everything will be fine." Loki whispered into my ear, his lips brushing the shell. Even through what I had just seen he managed to send a shiver down my spine. Grinning at his effect Loki turned a corner and we were greeted by the sight of a few hundred people milling about a large cavernous room. "Perfect."

As Loki dragged me through the crowd I tried to keep horror of my face and tugged on the hem of my soft dress. We were moving so fast my heels slipped again and I clutched the front of Loki's fancy coat. Sighing again Loki steadied me with an arm around my back and bent his head down to mine, the corner of his mouth twitching in annoyance.

"Please refrain from causing any distractions." Making sure I was balanced Loki began steering me through the many people again.

"You're the one that brought me." I muttered and focused on not falling over nether the less. Loki eventually stopped, causing me to bump into him. His eyes were focused on a tall man at the centre of attention. He looked about mid-fifties and was dressed posh. I assume he is the head of this opening. Loki growled next to me and pushed his hand through his hair, eyes wide and intense. So the man was the target.

"Loki, Loki… what are you going to do?" I stepped slightly in front of him, hoping to stop Loki from getting any closer to the man and tugged at his coat sleeve. Dragging his eyes away from the man Loki turned his gaze to me, looking down his pointed nose.

"Stay put. Do not interfere. I have told you I have no intention of harming you, so do not force my hand." Loki stroked my arm and I felt my heart rate increase as he gently pushed me aside and hurried forwards, his fists clenched. On dear, this was not going to be good. I looked all around the room, hoping to see a way to stop Loki without anyone seeing. Nothing.

Suddenly screams filled the room and I whirled around on the toes of my shoes. Loki was holding the man down over a large marble block and held some kind of white and blue device in his hand, pressed over the man's eye. My hand flew to my mouth and I bit down on it to stop me from screaming myself. He was gouging out the man's eye. His face… oh, Loki's face… he was looking up from the man, his eyes watching the mayhem of the surrounding crowd. He looked insane, evil… completely out of control. He was licking his lips in enjoyment as people screamed and ran around, his green eyes so violently dangerous.

Loki giggled darkly and pulled the device out of the man's face and a golden glimmer shivered over his body as his cloths transformed into a strange amour not unlike his usual leather suit, apart from a golden horned helmet perched upon his head, the black ends of his hair poking out from under it. Loki marched towards me, smiling widely and proudly.

"Come my sweet one, we must move quickly… I have just one last job…" Slinging an amour clad arm over my shoulder Loki shoved me forward and out the front door of the museum. This was unbelievably bad.

**Loki's POV-**

"Kneel before me, humans!" Oh, these pathetic creatures, so bellow a god such as I. I waved my spear as the humans in the square outside the museum slowly got to their knees. I felt myself smirk at the sight of them, on the ground as they should be. It was too easy.

"What are you doing?" I glanced over my shoulder at Eldr. She did not seem happy about the situation, her arms folded and her eyes wide, the shimmering gold bolder than ever. So very sweet.

"I am just simply… helping… these humans. Calm, you are fine." As I reached for her hand El stepped back, looking at me in disgust. This confused me: why would she feel like this? I had not harmed her. I had gifted her jewels, looked after her well… she seemed to have enjoyed our session behind the museum nearly as much as I did… I could not comprehend a problem. This made me very, very angry. Turning away from El I squeezed the long handle of my spear, ready to command the humans.

"The secret of your race… you crave subjugation. You will see that true freedom is being ruled by someone. You need not choices or decisions. You will conform." The terror in their eyes fuelled my power as I grinned down at them, the useless humans."The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end…you will always kneel."

I scoffed as a little old man got to his feet:

"We don't bow down to men like you." He seemed so sure, so confident… stupid, stupid human. I chuckled and shook my head, my helmet wobbling slightly.

"No, no, no. Now watch, humans: let this elder be a lesson to you all…" I raised my spear, bearing my teeth, feeling the power swelling into the end of the spear… suddenly I felt my side burn, knocked slightly forward. I had been hit by… a ball of fire?

"St-stop Loki…" Shock grasped me as I turned round to find Eldr looking down at her small hands in surprise and wonder, then she looked up to me, her eyes now glowing completely gold. With power. My own eyes then fell to her hands: they were covered in small spiral patterns climbing up to her wrist, gold shinning out of them. Oh, one last thing: her hands were on fire, violent red and yellow flames curling gracefully up and over her fingers and covering her palm.

"What have you done? Tell me, how did you do this?" Forgetting the humans behind me I stomped towards El, clutching my side and extinguishing the fire. Before I could get Eldr within reach she crouched and raised her hands in warning, showing she was not afraid to excrete her fire again. However, it did not fool me: she would not harm me again. Allowing a mad smile to contort my pale face I walked forward again as her golden eyes widened.

"Get away from her!" There was a flash of blue and felt myself flying through the air as something crashed into me. I cascaded into the concrete, and ignoring the pain in my back I swiftly jumped to my feet to face my new opponent.

"Who might you be?" Before me stood possibly the most ridiculously dressed human I have ever seen. The unnaturally muscular young man was wearing a tight licra costume in the colours of the American flag, brandishing a round red and white shield. The man was no match for me, especially after ordering me away from my property and making me extremely angry.

Before the man could answer I launched myself towards him, aiming the tip of my spear at his broad chest. I growled as he deflected my blow with the idiotic shield and swung a punch to my face. I caught the fist and swung the man away effortlessly, causing him to crash into some civilians.

"How do you like that, human?" Watching the human scramble to his feet made me chuckle as I smirked at his pathetic form. Such naive little minds these creatures have, so different to my Eldr. Suddenly remembering my little fire making sweetie I turned away from the struggling man and looked for El. She was still staring at her hands and tears spilling from her round eyes. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream of shock, her chest rising and falling rapidly under her dress. She shook her head and muttered to herself, horror filling her face. She needed comfort and I would give it to her, whether she wanted it or not. Walking quickly to her I watched her eyes find me and look even scared. Before I could deal with this reaction loud rock music suddenly filled the frosty air. Looking in every direction I saw a metal man shooting towards me. Not reaching my staff in time to defend myself I felt the full force of the metal hit me and I crashed into concrete stairs. Time to put my plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eldr's POV-**

I didn't notice the mayhem around me, Loki fighting, Ironman and Captain America turning up… nothing. All I saw, felt and smelt was heat, fire, and power… pain, shock, and horror. I slowly raised my shaking hands to directly in front of my face. These were not my hands. My hands are pale and unscarred, not glowing gold and with foreign patterns covering them. Or entirely engulfed in fire… fire that I had sent at Loki, hurting him… I hurt another person. I gulped and felt my eyes sting as tears trailed down my face. I could not let that happen again. Loki might be an insane, evil, remorseless god, but that meant that in no way I wanted to harm him. Not ever.

"Are you ok?" I looked up through wet eyes at a handsome somewhat scratched Captain America. He was looking concerned, but not scared at my obvious power.

"I-I-I'm… I don't know…" I closed my eyes and concentrated with all my might on ridding my hands of fire. I slowly felt heat seep away and opened my eyes to see my hands back to their normal pattern-less state. I sighed in relief and felt myself fall forwards slightly. The Captain was there to catch me, his licra clad arms firm around my waist. He looked down at me when I discovered my legs would not support my weight.

"I could carry you, you do not seem in a position to walk…" I nodded slowly and being the gentleman the he was the Captain made sure my dress covered me as he scoped me into his arms.

"Thank you." I whispered and looked over his shoulder to see Ironman leading Loki along behind him. Loki was watching me with what seemed to be kindness, but I no longer trust him… at least I don't think I do. I gave a little jolt of surprise as the Captain began to walk up some steps to a jet not entirely unlike the one I had been in less than 2 hours earlier.

"It's ok, we are just going for a short ride to a safe place." I nodded as he placed me on a seat and went to talk to the pilot. Suddenly feeling exhaustion roll over me I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away from my troubles.

"What's going on? Where are we?" I shot up right on the jet's leather seat and looked around the cockpit in confusion. Outside the jet was a massive thunderstorm, filled with lightening. Across from me sat Loki, who was leaning forward to get a better look out of the front windows of the jet, also looking worried.

"Just a little bit of a storm, you're fine." Captain America was sitting next to me and patted my shaking shoulder. I felt rather nervous. "I'm Steve Rogers. But I'm sure you must have read my file." He wasn't being rude, simply stating a fact. And he was right; I had read his folder, along with the rest of the team's that the Director was assembling. I smiled at him and tried to ignore the fact that Loki's gaze was now on me.

"I'm Eldr Eira. But please, please call me El. Please." I heard a loud laugh from the front of the jet and sighted Ironman, minus his helmet. I'd studied a lot of Stark weaponry whilst at University (When I was 11), and found it rather interesting. I wanted to talk to him later, and gave him a friendly smile. I heard Loki grumbling something under his breath: '_…no idea…'_, when the jet suddenly gave a sharp jolt.

"What was that?" I yelped and grabbed hold of Steve, and then let go, feeling my face flush red. Steve gave me a kind smile and then quickly turned to the front for answers.

"Agent Romanoff?" For the first time I realised who the pilot was: Natasha Romanoff, AKA 'The Black Widow'. As S.H.I.E.L.D's best assassin/spy she was a great asset to Mr Fury's team. I'd heard Hawkeye talk about her, and from what I gathered she was a very beautiful woman, with hair not unlike my own. I think Hawk fancies her.

"There's something on the roof." Natasha flicked some switches just when the back of the jet suddenly swung open. I screamed and clutched the back of my seat, hoping not to fall out. A tall figure shot inside and then went out again, but not before snagging Loki and taking him with it.

"Hold on El, I'll be back soon!" Steve grabbed a parachute and leaped from the jet, quickly followed by Tony/Ironman who had slipped on his helmet. Natasha hit a large flashing orange button and I watched in worry as the back of the jet closed itself up.

"They'll be fine, they'll catch them." Natasha flashed me a small movie star smile before turning back to the control panel. Feeling slightly foolish I unclipped myself and wobbled over to her.

"Can I help? I've flown jets before, so I have experience…" A lie, but I really did want to help. Slightly to my surprise Natasha nodded her head gratefully and motioned to the seat beside her Tony had recently vacated. I settled myself into the seat and looked at the controls. 5 seconds and I had it sussed out.

"Just help me keep it stable, and we'll be fine." I tapped a couple of black dials and allowed my mind to wonder to what was happening bellow. I mentally kicked myself as I realised that despite everything I was most worried about Loki. I didn't want to be, but I was.

Natasha and I continued to tap and flick buttons and switches for 15 minutes, my worries mounting as time went on. Natasha seemed to notice and just when she opened her mouth the jet once again swung open. To my stupid relief I saw Loki was fine, and had almost had to physically prevent myself from running over and hugging him, checking if he was ok. Tony and Steve were holding each of his arms, restraining him. Behind them stood the odd figure from before.

"Who are you?" Natasha bet me to the question and frowned at the man as Tony and Steve strapped Loki into his seat. The man stayed standing. He was HUGE! Broad and tall, the blonde haired blue eyed armoured man walked towards us, his steps slightly shaking the jet.

"I am Thor, of Asgard. Loki's brother. I come to help." Thor extended a large hand that Natasha cautiously accepted and shook. I continued to look at Thor, puzzled. He really didn't look like Loki, apart from height and the weird clothing. Thor noticed my staring and smiled brightly. I don't know why, but I decided that I like him.

"Ah, you wonder how Loki and I relate? He was adopted. You are, I believe, Miss Eldr Eira? Of such interest is your name." Well, that did and didn't make sense. What was with these adoptive brothers telling me my name was interesting? Oh, and how did Thor know my name?

"How do you know my name?" Thor's face changed to a frown at my question and folded his bulging arms. Oh dear.

"Loki mentioned you in our pervious conversation. You were a large topic." I sighed and massaged my head, why couldn't Loki leave me be? What really annoyed me wasn't really Loki. It was that it kind of made me happy to hear he'd talked of me. Again I mentally kicked myself and turned back to the controls.

"Just don't touch my stuff again and we'll be fine, big guy." In the reflection of the jet's glass panels I saw Tony slap Thor on the back. I grinned and rolled my eyes at Natasha, who was also smirking. Men these days, they're all the same.

"Right, coming into contact with the Hellicarrier…" Steve suddenly announced from beside the radio. Wondering what the 'Hellicarrier' was I found my question quickly answered: from the widow I could see a large air ship stretched out below me. So this was the safe place Steve mentioned.

**I thought I ought to update for the third time today, considering my chapters were so short! Please review again, I love to hear advice and if you are enjoying it! Glove from the Hatter xxx *Crazy Random Dancing***

As the rumbling jet settled onto the H pad on the Hellicarrier guided by Natasha, I begun to feel slightly nervous. I automatically found my little hand around the cold stone Loki had given me for comfort. Noticing the smug expression on Loki's pale face across from me I quickly released it and turned my red face back to the monstrous ship.

"So the Director's ok then? His head cleared up ok?" I looked up to Steve who nodded gently at me, his comb over flopping slightly over his honest eyes. I smiled to myself and felt quit relived. I doubted there would be many other familiar faces on the air ship, even if the Director freaked me out a bit.

"I'll show you around once we're inside." Natasha smiled widely at me as she tapped a couple of buttons causing the large jet doors to swing open. I secretly hoped to get another chance at flying this machine. Before anyone could move about eight black clad S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers came marching in.

"I believe this is my ride." Loki was unclipped by one of the soldiers and looked round at everyone, his frown only twisting into a smile once his piercing eyes reached me. Nodding his head slightly to me in acknowledgement he was removed and dragged away by the guards. I pulled at the hem of my dress… ah no, my dress! As the rest of the crew and I left the jet and wondered inside I felt even more self-conscious than normal: Everyone else was dressed in black army suits, not fancy dresses and heels!

"Erm, Natasha?" Natasha turned to me as we entered a large glass hallway and noticed my discomfort.

"Oh, we'll catch you guys up! Let's get you sorted out, huh?" Grinning at me she took my wrist and gently led me down a corridor and round various corners, all of which looked the same. I was going to get lost a lot.

"Where are we going?" I inquired just as Natasha came to a halt outside a sleek metal door. Simply grinning her movie star smile and pushing the door open with a lean arm Natasha pointed inside.

"Oh… my… gawd…" The room behind the door was… my heaven. White walls and tiled carpet covered the small room and bathroom, a tall steel full bookcase lining one of the walls, a small single bed in the left corner, and best of all: a table with a huge computer screen hovering above it… so cool! I stepped hesitantly inside and felt myself grin my biggest grin.

"Is this all mine? Even the computer?" Natasha stood next to me and patted my shoulder kindly. I'd never really had a room all to myself, at the old S.H.I.E.L.D HQ I lived in a hostel with many other woman I never really got to know.

"There's the shower. Why don't you have one and I'll get you some clothes? You look like you could do with some relaxation time." Nodding my thanks and giving Natasha's arm a quick squeeze I hobbled into the little bathroom and clicked the door closed behind me.

I quickly unclipped my hair and shook it out, running my hands through its heat. I tugged of the beautiful satin dress and folded it and kicked off my shoes. I raised my hands to undo the silver clasps of the velvet choker straps. They wouldn't budge. I tugged at the straps as hard as I could, only to feel them get tighter around my slim neck. Stopping before I strangled myself I frowned at the mirror in front of me and stepped out of my underwear and flicked on the shower. Loki and his annoying magic.

I snatched a white towel out from under the sink cupboard and wrapped it around my wet body. Whilst I had been in the shower I had spent a lot of time lathering my hands in vanilla soap, trying to wash away the memories of scars and fire. I'd always felt close to heat and fire but I never imagined… I just never imagined. After drying off my body I moved the towel to my hair, tugging it this way and that. However it always fell back into the same straight position framing my face, never getting a crick. Boring.

"I'm just going to leave your clothes here, ok? I'll wait for you outside in the hall." I quickly yelled out thanks to Natasha as I heard the bedroom door shut. I really hope I look as good as she does in the black outfit.

Securing the towel around me I pushed the bathroom door open, letting out the warm shower steam. On my little bed sat a pile of black uniforms. They seemed normal until I picked them over. Instead of the black denim in the usual uniform my pants consisted of tight black leather. Oh my gosh. The top was a soft black material with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo printed in white on the left side, along with a black leather jacket. Slipping into the clothes I walked back into the bathroom to assess my new look.

I giggled and pulled a face at the mirror: I looked so different! Surprisingly my red hair and green eyes suited the all black uniform, and the leather seemed to flatter my figure. Pulling one more ridiculous face I hurried out into the hallway, shutting my bedroom door behind me.

"You look great!" Natasha smiled at me as I gave a little twirl and we began to walk down the corridor.

"We're going to the base. Everyone'll be there, so get ready to have some discussion." Giving me a more serious look Natasha tugged open a wide door. The base was a huge metal room with a giant wall of glass at the front. Tens of people were tapping away at their computers, and the Director stood with Steve, Tony, Thor and Dr Bruce Banner. Feeling a small nervous jolt I stopped walking. Dr Banner was the Hulk. Natasha gave me a small push forward and I began to walk again. It must be safe if he was allowed around so many people.

"Everyone, I know some of you have met this woman, but to those of you who haven't: this is Miss Eldr Eira. Our new recruit." Whoa, hang on! Since when?

"Excuse me Sir, but when were you planning on mentioning this to me?" I put my hands on my curved hips and frowned at the Director. There was _no _way I was going to use my new found abilities to harm people. Fury assessed my reaction for a moment, his face blank.

"Now. With a dangerous villainous god like Loki around we need all the help we can get. Even if we now have Loki caged I don't trust him." I wouldn't hurt Loki again. However I do see his point. Thor, however, seemed pretty annoyed. Brotherly love?

"Loki is a god and my brother." Thor glared around the team that I was newly appointed to, his eyes steely.

"He has killed 80 civilians in two days." Natasha looked bluntly back at Thor. Thor hesitated for a moment.

"He is adopted." Tony let out a loud laugh and again slapped Thor on his over muscled back. I let a smile mask my shock on the inside. I hadn't realised how many people Loki had harmed… and I was _attracted_ to him… it was wrong.

"Well, Eldr I would like you to join Dr Banner and Stark in the lab and assist them in any way you can." I shrugged my slim shoulders and looked to Tony for guidance. I suppose I'll just go with the flow.

Tony linked arms with me and gave me a boyish grin: "Shall we?" I rolled my eyes as Tony motioned for Banner to follow us and we waved good bye to the others.

"So what do you two guys do in this 'lab'?" I allowed Tony to continue to pull me down the hallway as I questioned them. Banner smiled at me. He had a kind face; I can't believe this guy is the Hulk.

"Well, we keep an eye out for the gamma radiation the Tesseract produces… I hear you're quite the expert on the glowing menace?" I laughed at Banner's term for the Tess and shrugged again. It was such an alien object that even I couldn't entirely comprehend it. Tony got back my attention as he grabbed the handle to a glass door and pushed it open.

"What do think? As good as your other lab at the old HQ?" Tony spread his toned arms and gestured around the wide room. It was filled with odd electrical devices and large flickering computer screens.

"Meh… I've seen better. Are these your design?" I pointed at the largest computer; it looked like the latest in STARK touch screens. I always found it quite interesting how something so delicate was so hard to break.

"Yeah. What do you think? Are you a fan of my products?" I slide the tips of my fingers over the sleek screen and pulled up the Gamma monitoring page, then turned to grimace at Tony. He seemed surprised by my reaction so I decided to explain:

"I've always liked your original ideas and everything… but your earlier weapons… I just have a real issue with harming people. I don't agree with physical conflict. I believe we can working things out through our heads." I tapped my left temple and watched their faces. Banner nodded sadly and Tony walked over to me and gave my shoulder a little squeeze.

"I know. Steve told me about your face when you… hit… Loki. I asked Fury to let you be on the inside of things while you were away with Agent Romanoff." I had rarely felt more appreciative of someone in my life. Without realising what I was doing I gave Tony a little hug around his middle, and then pulled away quickly feeling my face flush.

"We won't make you fight." Banner smiled again and pulled out a spinney seat in front of a slightly smaller computer screen. "This is yours. Make yourself at home."

I gave my new friends one more grateful smile and sat down to begin my work.

After five hours of straight out working a little suited man came through the lab door and made his way towards me:

"Hello there! You must be Miss Eira? I'm Agent Phil Coulson. The Director was wondering if he might have a quick word with you." Surprised at the odd request I looked to Tony and Banner. Both nodded and smiled encouragingly. I stood up and gave Agent Coulson a little smile and tucked some flaming hair behind my small ear.

"Let's go then." Coulson held the door open and took me down various corridors, surprising me when he went straight past the base room. I thought that would be where I would meet Fury.

"Where are we going?" I massaged my wrist and continued to follow Coulson who simply pointed to a door a few metres in front of us.

"Just in here. I'll wait outside for you, knock to let him know you're here." I gave the metal panel a feeble knock and heard Fury's deep voice from the other side:

"Do come in, Eldr." I hesitantly stepped through into an almost empty office, with only a large titanium desk in the middle and two chairs: one behind the desk that Fury already sat in, and one in front of the desk I assumed was for me.

"H-how can I help, Sir?" I sat in the hard metal chair and watched Fury assess me once again. I felt very nervous at what our conversation would hold.

"Well… I understand Loki did not abuse you in anyway whilst you were in his custody?" I shook my head at the question. I kissed him back, so I guess our little moments didn't count.

"Then would you mind doing us all a favour and managing two jobs? It appears you are more than capable in the lab, we could also use your time somewhere else." I folded my arms and tapped my feet not sure I liked where this was going…

"I would like you to keep an eye on Loki. You won't have to take him his meals or anything like that; I just want you to make sure he behaves himself. Do you accept?" Like I ever had a choice. I meekly nodded my head and Fury much to my surprise smiled.

"Good. I would like you to start right away. Agent Coulson will show you to his cage." I stood up and left the office, feeling a little flustered… what on Earth was I going to do confronted with Loki every day?


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is the cage. We'll have an office like room made up for you soon, but for now you'll just have a chair and computer. Sorry." Agent Coulson lead me through a heavily locked steel door and stopped in front of a large round glass cage. Containing Loki.

"Erm, that's ok. So what do I do?" Coulson shrugged unhelpfully and left. It was the first place I had been on the ship that wasn't filled with agents. In fact, I was the only one here, excluding Loki. Quite frankly, that made me really nervous. I looked around the room. Entirely made of steely metal apart from Loki's cage. I felt rather trapped.

"Ah, have they sent you to supervise me? An odd decision…" I felt the green eyes gaze bearing into my leather clad back. I took a very quick breath and spun on the toe of my knee length combat boots to face the God of Mischief. He was standing in the middle of the cage, arms behind his back and intensely watching my every move. Loki was once again dressed in his leather costume, his black hair still perfectly slicked back… how could one so evil make me blush so? I moved my own eyes to his pale face and shrugged slightly.

"Not feeling talkative? A pity, I am rather bored. Surly you have some enlightening piece of trivial information?" As Loki smirked the corners of his sharp eyes crinkled. Again I shrugged and turned away from the god, spotting the chair Coulson mentioned. My new boots squeaked as I plopped myself into the chair and found a large translucent screen in front of my face. I ignored the sounds of Loki shuffling in his cage and tapped the screen on. It wasn't working.

"I, um… my computer isn't working… I have to go…" mumbling the quiet explanation to Loki I hurried out of the room as he simply smirked wider.

"Ok, fine! She can start tomorrow! Stark, I want you to fix that computer first thing tomorrow, understand?" An annoyed Fury glared at Tony and I smiled gratefully. I had first gone to Tony and explained how the computer was broken, only to discover it was 11pm! Tony was annoyed, but not at me. He'd just spent the last five minutes abusing Fury for overworking me. I can honestly say I'm glad to have him around.

"Yeah, ok, fine! I'll take her to her room. It's time you got some sleep Mouse." I smiled and waved to Fury as Tony lead me down the glass hallway. I'd never had a nickname before, and I was glad to have one.

"Why Mouse?" I linked arms with Tony and looked up at him and grinned.

"Well, you're small and you like tech… computer mouse… small mouse… see?" I laughed as we came to a stop outside my door.

"Well, this is my stop! I'll see you tomorrow… and Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

I settled down in the sheets of my small bed and sighed. I'd quickly put on a soft t-shirt and silky green shorts Natasha had left out for me before turning out the light. I rolled over and squashed the pillow, unable to get it into a comfortable shape. Nice room, but the bedding was awful. I grumbled slightly and made to roll over when I heard a familiar dark laugh erupt from the corner of my dark sleeping courters. I froze and held my breath as I felt the bed dip beside me as someone sat down.

"Hello my little sweet… what interesting attire you are sporting…" Loki's cold hand brushed me as he moved the blankets off my body, revealing my pyjamas. I sucked in a small breath as Loki lent over me and gently stroked my face. What on Earth?

"Wh-what are you doing here? How…?" Loki stopped my questions by ghosting a long finger over my lips. His finger was soon replaced by his lips moving against mine. I pushed the palms of my little hands into his chest but Loki didn't move away, if anything he pressed against me harder.

"Shush now, I told you I get what I want…" Loki's nose brushed mine as he stared into my eyes and pulled at the bottom of my shirt, making me shiver. I mewed as Loki kissed the base of my neck, and then the cold stone around it.

"Loki… what do you want?" Loki chuckled darkly and swung his long legs onto the bed and lay beside me and put an arm tightly around my little waist. I struggled slightly but Loki only pulled me closer to him.

"You. I find you very…" Loki purred seductively and brushed the hair from the side of my neck and kissed me on the bare skin. I whimpered and felt Loki smile against my neck and then gently move his mouth to my ear.

"Stay still, I wish to try something… you have nothing to fear, it shall not hurt…" I freaked out slightly and I felt Loki's mouth return to my neck. What was he going to do? Loki kissed my skin fiercely for a few moments and then bit my neck very gently. He was giving me a love bite.

"Loki…" I moaned slightly and Loki pulled away, his grin wide as he kissed me once more and stood up from the bed.

"That was entertaining! I have you marked as mine… see you in the morning, my sweetie." Placing a light kiss on my forehead Loki dissolved right in front of me. I pulled my covers back up and found my brain was in a scramble. The last thought I had before sleep whisked me away was this: How on Earth was I going to hide the red bite from my colleagues?

I awoke to the familiar and unwelcome beeps of my analogue alarm clock. I groaned and sleepily untangled myself from the sheets of my miniscule bed as I whacked the alarm button into silence. I had my usual stretching routine as I yawned and felt my jaw click slightly. Raking a hand through my soft hair I stumbled over to the bathroom door and grumblingly pushed it open. I slumped against the shower glass door as I reached inside and flipped the leaver to 'on'. I stepped back and tugged off my pyjamas as the room filled with steam and the mirror fogged up. I spent a long time washing my vivid hair and rubbing my body in a vanilla soap. I love to feel clean from the tip of my poker straight hair to the soles of my little feet.

"…Girl put your records on… just go ahead let your hair down…" I grooved up to the mirror feeling refreshed and energetic. I wiped a hand over the mirror surface so there was a little window I could see myself through. Pulling a towel around my body I struck a ridiculous pose sticking my little chin out. After drying my body off I swung my head upside down and thrashed the towel through my already drying hair. Swinging my head back up I twirled my hair up in the towel and felt my smile slip from my red lips. Loki's love bite was glowing against my almost translucent skin.

In a blind panic I cascaded into the bedroom and went through the beauty products Natasha had brought me searching for a concealer or foundation. I found one pot, two bottles, and four tubes of possible resolutions to my problem. Who needed that much makeup?

"Come on, come on… please…" I muttered to myself as I unscrewed all the lids and stroked a tested across the back of my hand for each. No match. Nothing was as pale as my skin; it would only make the mark more obvious. I stamped my foot and bit my lip. It was so unfair. Loki was going to ruin my entire career that I had worked so hard to build. All those universities in my home country of England wasted, all my careful science expeditions with S.H.I.E.L.D gone… and all because one God of Mischief found it fun to toy with my affections. I sighed and massaged my head. Maybe there was still a way. I removed the towel from my hair and snagged a hair brush. I brushed my flaming locks out to their full length and let out a little sigh of relief. My hair shielded the red mark. I was safe. Loki must have known, he'd gone to all that trouble of being quiet. Maybe he wasn't just playing with me. I felt my cheeks burn and was glad I was alone so no one could see my hopeful embarrassment.

Waddling out to my bag of clothes I pulled out a black uniform no different from the one I wore yesterday. Zipping myself up I checked my hair was still covering the mark before exciting the room… only to fine Tony coming door towards me:

"Mouse! Where have you been? Come on, I've fixed up your computer… now watch out, that mad god is in a rubbish mood. If he does anything come straight to me, ok?" Tony gently put a hand on the small of my back and guided me down towards the cage. I smiled up at him, and noticed that his hair was perfectly spiked with product… who was he trying to impress?

"Thanks Tony!" I hesitated a moment before trying to sound off hand as I asked my next question: "Why's Loki angry?"

Tony seemed unfazed as he answered. Good. "Ah, he just doesn't like me. Said I should stay away from his property. Any idea what he was referring to?"

"No." Yes.

"Oh well, I'll have a word with Fury about it." Slightly to my surprise Tony followed me in through the security door and kept his hand on my back. Loki looked up from his shelf like bed and frowned darkly at us. Tony noticed and moved his hand protectively around my waist, earning himself a growl from a now standing Loki. Loki's eyes bored into Tony's face as he pulled his lips back into a threatening hiss.

"Leave her alone while she works and I won't have to come in to 'talk' to you. Do anything… you'll regret it like hell." Making both Tony and I jump slightly Loki walked right up the glass and grinned rather creepily.

"Oh, she has nothing to worry about. Not at all. She's… safe… with me. Aren't you Eldr?" I nodded timidly as Tony frowned at Loki's flirtatious manner.

"Right… I'm only a screen tap away, Mouse. Keep in touch; I'll bring you some breakfast in ten minutes." Releasing my waist Tony walked off, but not before giving Loki one last poisonous glare.

"Did you have to do that?" I didn't want anyone to know about… whatever it was that was happening between Loki and I. Loki grinned at me and teasingly wagged a finger at me.

"Shush. What is between you and that man? Why does he call you Mouse?" Oh my, was Loki jealous? No, he was probably just bad at sharing. Sharing me. But he doesn't have me.

"None of your business. Please refrain from going to my…" I felt my mouth snap closed against my will as Loki placed an invisible spell over me and his glittering eyes darkened. So he was worried about cameras hearing about his visit to me last night. Noticing the fright in my eyes Loki gave a twitch of his head and I felt my mouth unknot itself.

"Silence. Go to your work, I have no wish to talk to you at this moment." Waving his long hands at me Loki turned his back on me and walked to the other side of the cage. I was surprised to find myself a bit hurt. Loki used me and now he was ignoring me.

I walked over to my desk and chair and switched my newly fixed computer on just as Tony re-entered the room. He was carrying a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Here you are. Fury says to just do the same job you did in the lab but keep an eye on Loki as well…" After placing my food on the glass desk Tony gave me a curious look.

"Um, are you ok Tony? What's wrong?" I absent mindedly tugged at the stone around my neck from Loki. Tony's brown eyes followed my hand and widened once they found my neck… oh damn, the love bite, I'd forgotten!

"What is that? I'm pretty sure it wasn't there yesterday! Who did it?" I couldn't help but notice Tony looked quite hurt as he pointed at my red mark. I couldn't see him but I could feel Loki's cold gaze on me. I was stumped as to what to say. I had never been very good at lying, very much unlike Loki.

"I… um…" I felt myself blush scarlet and fought the urge to look over at Loki. I was quite surprised to see that Tony, Tony Stark, king of cockiness, looked embarrassed!

"Sorry, it's not my business… just be careful, Mouse. Enjoy your breakfast; I'll see you at lunch." Gently patting my shoulder Tony turned and hurried off. I raked my hands through my flaming hair trying to hide the mark from anyone who might come bursting in for any reason.

"Good girl." My eyes flicker to Loki only to find him with his back to me. If I hadn't been used to his trickery I would have been convinced I'd imagined him speak. Sighing I turned back to my food and work. My life is so confuddling right now.

After another day of sitting in front of a screen I was bored and not really tired. Tony had sent me to bed at 10pm. Too early. Loki had been quiet for the rest of the day but he did do a lot of staring, to my discomfort. I'd briefly said hellos to the rest of the crew and reported to the Director. Not the most exciting day in the history of the world.

Now I was in the bathroom sweeping my soft hair up into a green hair tie to match my silky emerald green pjs. My eyes were glowing bright goldie green through my now full fringe as I looked into the mirror. I pushed away some stray strands of hair and stroked the love bite placed on my neck by Loki. Once I was done with my hair I gave a little yawn and closed my eyes as I stretched my arms above my head.

"Oh, are tired my sweetie?" Before I could react Loki had his long arms wrapped tightly around my waist, his soft lips to my ear. Holding me still Loki lent closer to me and began to whisper into my now flushed ear:

"No? How about some fun? You were a good girl today, keeping our little secret… and I was amazing, not getting you into any trouble… why don't you be nice and let me…" Instead of finishing his sentence Loki nibbled my ear and slipped a long hand up my shirt and stroked my slim waist. His cold touch made me shiver, and I heard Loki chuckle lightly into my ear, and then stop abruptly.

"What is this? Is this a scar?" With his spare hand Loki gently pulled the back of my ear lobe. He'd found my dirty little secret. When I was in my last year of Uni I was only 13 years old. I was teased and bullied by my classmates, and one day I made the mistake of reacting to one of their jokes. Long story short: I ended up getting a tattoo. Just a small one, a little black five point star hidden out of sight behind my ear.

"Not really… it's a silly mistake I made… now let me go, Loki!" I struggled against his strong arms only to have Loki push me out of the bathroom and against my bedroom wall. He pinned me by the wrists and smirked maliciously into my face, his nose brushing mine.

"No. You belong to me… could I get a mark on you like this permanently marking you as mine? Hmm, I will worry about that later… for now…" Loki gently squeezing my wrists as he pressed into me and crushed his lips to mine Loki stunned me. I honestly had no idea what was going on. Did he like me? Did he really care for me? Or, more importantly: do I like him? I know I care for Loki, and it certainly felt like more… especially when he was kissing me in such a way as now.

I kissed Loki back, forgetting about any consequences my actions would conceive. Happy with my reaction Loki released my wrists and wrapped a hand around my thigh, pulling it up and around his waist. I automatically did the same with my other leg so Loki was entirely holding me off the ground. This was the most intense thing that had ever happened to me. It was happening so fast!  
Loki carried me over to the bed no longer kissing me, only watching me through his sparkling green eyes.

"Loki…" He closed his eyes as he gently laid me down on the bed and lent in for more. "I'm not ready… this is too fast… please wait…"

"Oh… ah, yes, fine. But you must be ready soon, I need you as well as want you my sweets." Loki ran a hand through his black hair and looked longingly at me. I smiled up at him; I was pleased he had actually listened to me.

"I'll do my best."

"Farewell."

"Nighty night."

Loki once again dissolved and I snuggled down into my blankets. I felt happy. Real true happiness. Because of Loki.

"Wake please. I know I saw you very little time ago, but my sleeping arrangements are… unsatisfactory." Cold fingers were running through my flaming hair, soft lips brushing at my ear. Loki. Twice in one night.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I rolled over on the small bed to sleepily look up at him. Loki was standing above me, leaning down so his pale face was positioned directly in front of my blushing one. Loki cracked a massive slightly menacing smile and held me down by the shoulders and put a knee either side of my green silky hips. Loki leered as he lent right over my rigid body.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Oh ho, maybe you do…" Loki purred and stroked my waist as I blushed and tried to look in the other direction. Loki moved a hand so he grasped my chin in his strong fingers and made me face him. His minty breath cooled my flushed face as Loki bent his head to bring his lips to mine.

"Get off. You can't keep doing this." Loki pulled up slightly as I struggled as hard as I could. He looked quite confused.

"Doing what? Do you not what this? Do I not affect you well? Do I not make you feel good?" With each question Loki's confusion transformed more into rage. I shook slightly under his intense gaze. But I'll tell him anyway:

"N-ye-no… well… what are your plans Loki? Are you just playing with me? You come here at night, you simply stare at me all day… you stole me and took me to Germany… you s-say I'm yours… what?" Loki sat up and lent back on his knees either side of me. He didn't look happy; tugging at his fingers through his black hair Loki stroked his chin.

"Interesting. Well, you _are_ mine. I may do what I like with you… and there are most certainly things I want to do…" Loki smirked as he lent back over me. "… My plans? Well, you need not feel insecure… I will not leave you; you are under my protection, my sweetie." Loki trailed a gentle finger along my jaw line as my emerald eyes widened. What did this mean? Did Loki think he was my… boyfriend? No, this was… more.

"So… if I say no?" Loki withdrew his hand from my face and once again lent back, surveying me. The curious emotion was back in his glinting green eyes. I bit my lip and flinched as Loki fell forwards. In one swift move Loki had my wrists pinned above my head with his hands, holding my legs down with his own. I utter a small breath as Loki put his face right up to my face and pulled back his lips baring his pearly white teeth.

"Would you _dare_?" I meekly shook my head. Honestly, despite how frightening he was… I didn't _want_ to say no. Loki pushed into me and harshly moved his lips against mine. It felt unbelievably good. Loki slowly released my wrists as he found other uses for his hands… like trying to pull of my pyjama top.

"Mhmm, no Loki…" Loki growled at my complaint and ignored me as he ripped the shirt from my body and chucked the shreds in to the corner. I whimpered and felt my eyes well up. I liked… maybe even _loved_ Loki… but I didn't want to lose my virginity yet. Loki seems to have other ideas.

"I do what I want."

"Please don't…"

"I want to…"

Loki lay on top of me and stroked the bare flesh of my waist. I felt my skin burn at his cool touch. I didn't want him to go too far with me…

"Eldr… I will be gentle…" Loki whispered into my hair as he tugged at the waistband of my silky shorts. I didn't care what he said; I was not going to have sex with him… not today, anyway.

"No, I don't want to Loki! Stop it!" I struggled and Loki sighed angrily and moved his hands back to my waist… and then noticed my bright blue bra.

"Oh ho ho oooooh… interesting…" Loki pulled at one of the straps around my shoulder as he chuckled, the ends of his hair once again shaking.

"Don't…"

"Don't what? Don't do _this_?" Loki moved his hand down from my shoulder and hovered his hand above my chest.

"Loki…" Loki grimaced and rolled off me. Loki turned me round to face him and wrapped me up in his strong arms. I felt surprisingly safe.

"I wish to sleep by you this night. I will be gone when you next wake. There will be a note." Loki kissed me for a while longer until I drifted off into sleep. I didn't hear him whisper some impacting words:

"Soon I will be out and you… you will be with me."

_Sweet one_

_I suggest you try on your new suit today, it will fit you well. I will see you soon._

_L.L._

I frowned down at Loki's note and then grimaced at the suit lying out on my bed in front of me. Would Loki ever be simple? Doubt it. I lifted the suit by the shoulders and tried not to flip out. It was entirely made of tight leather: a full body suit with a silver zip down the front, a black belt with a sheath for a gun or knife, and fingerless gloves with wrist cartilages for bullets, and the same black combat boots I had already been wearing. This was _so _not me, what was Loki thinking? I put the suit back down and frowned at it for a while longer, trying to make up my mind. I pushed a hand through my recently washed hair and sighed in frustration. If I didn't do what Loki 'suggested' he might not react very well, even if it was something as small as this. I bit my lip and then shrugged: I would do a compromise. I pulled on a normal black t-shirt and leather pants, laced up my boots and slipped on the gloves but removed the cartilages then did the same to the sheaf on the belt. I put my gloved hands on my hips and looked into the mirror. I looked the same, but my gloves and belt made me look a little less… innocent?

"Oi, El! Open up!" I gave a little jump as Natasha thumped her fist on my door. She sounded worried about something.

"Yes, just coming!" I snatched Loki's note off the bed and crumpled it up so no one would see it then opened the door.

"Right, you're not keeping an eye on Loki today, you're going to speak with Fury and then you'll be having some defence lessons with me." Natasha spoke quickly as she began to pull me down the glass corridor.

"What? Why?" Natasha looked back at me as I questioned her, her face suspicious.

"How should I know? Fury never explains anything. Well, here you go. I'll see you soon… and El?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let Fury bully you." Natasha walked away, and I knocked on the ominous metal door to the Director's office.

I looked around the office in wonder. Why were Tony and Thor here as well?

"Sir…" Fury was sitting behind his desk; Tony was standing beside me while Thor was leaning against a metal wall. They all looked worried.

"Eldr… Tony informed me of your… bite." I spun on my toes and gave Tony an outraged look. Tony looked down, guilty. So much for being a good friend. That explained Tony being here, but what about Thor? I felt a twinge of panic and wondered if it had anything to do with Loki.

"Yes Sir? I'm sorry, but I don't see that as any of your business!" I folded my arms and felt my face flush and my neck burn under my brushed down hair. Fury stared back at me and his brow creased.

"Well, you did not have it when you arrived on this ship; you have not socialized with many of our staff. Neither Tony nor Thor, nor anyone else you have talked to have done it. Except one person." Damn. I felt tears come to my eyes and looked down. I was finished.

"It's ok Eldr, we won't let him near you ever again. You're going to be ok. We just need you to tell us everything that he's been… doing." Tony gently put an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. They thought Loki had been doing it against my will. Well, in some cases he had… but I didn't want him to get in trouble for it! I wanted to keep seeing him! However, I also want to keep my job.

"I-I… um…" Fury shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as I looked up through my fringe.

"You can speak with a female agent if that would be… easier."

"What? On no, he didn't do anything like that! No… I would… He only did this." I pointed a slightly shaking finger at the bite just above my choker. Thor nodded but Tony looked sceptical. Fury looked blank.

"My brother has not behaved this way before." I gave Thor an odd look and quirked and eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Thor looked slightly embarrassed as he patted the top of his hammer.

"Loki… he never took interest in pursuing a relationship. However, when he spoke of you… I could see he had become rather obsessed. I should have taken action sooner. I apologise." I just stared at him. Loki had never felt like this for anyone before? I found it unlikely that he would chose me… but maybe he has. I bit my lip to prevent myself from smiling.

"It's ok." I said as Tony shook his head and pulled me into a proper hug, which I returned, my cheek against his hard chest.

"It's not. But I'll look after you. Where did he do it to you?" Eventually getting what Tony meant and letting go of him and thought hard. If I told them… I'd have to try and lie…

"Well… I feel asleep at my desk… and when I woke it was just… there." I tried to look as sincere as possible. Thank goodness they fell for it.

"I see. Well, we wish for you to take defence lessons with Agent Romanoff just in case." Fury got up from his desk and held the door open for me. I let out a little sigh and began to walk out the door when Thor caught my arm:

"May I help you learn?" I nodded and we left to go down to the gym. I hate violence, but if I protested they'd get suspicious.

"So what will you guys be teaching me?" The gym was a large plain white room with various pieces of equipment, from treadmills to weights. Nat and Thor stood in the middle of the room while I stood by a wall, not eager to get involved with the lessons.

"Well… since we already know you have natural abilities we thought we could use that to your advantage." I looked at Nat and tried to keep the sadness off my face. I didn't want to use the fire, I wanted to hide it, keep it buried.

"I don't really feel comfortable with that." Thor looked at Nat for a moment and she nodded. Thor turned back to me and I saw his grip tighten on his Hammer.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it…" Thor spun the hammer twice and let it go, sending it directly towards me. I chucked myself to the floor and felt a gust of wind as the Hammer sailed over me and caused a huge crack in the wall behind me. As I got to my feet I felt heat pour into my hands, tingling as the scars appeared shinning like sunlight out of my pale skin.

"STOP! Just… stop." I closed my eyes and felt the fire leave me, but the heat in my heart remained. A couple of tears slipped from my glowing eyes and I swiped them away and turned my back on my colleagues.

"Sorry Eldr, but why are you so desperate not to use it?" I spun back around and clenched my fists, suddenly very angry.

"Why? Why not? How would you feel if you suddenly caught on fire? How would you feel if all you wanted was no violence and then you turned out to be a destructive force? Well?" Thor and Nat looked surprised at my outburst and took a step back. I closed my eyes again and took some deep breaths. I never wanted anyone to look at me like that again.

"I am sorry, I just…" I shrugged as I opened my eyes. Nat nodded and Thor smiled gently.

"No, I am sorry. Shall we instead try some knife skills?" Natasha nodded to Thor and walked over to a black weapons box and pulled out a draw filled with different kinds of knives.

"Come here… pick them up. If you find one that feels at home in your hand, tell me." Natasha stepped back and let me poke and prod the knives with my little fingers. The knives were all so ugly, with their plastic black handles and long blunt blades. I sifted through them until to my surprise I found a knife I didn't hate. It was small, the brown wooden handle only 8cm long and the thin silver blade only 10cm in length. I twirled it in my left hand examining its sharp edge and the soft feeling of the wood against me fingers.

"Found one? Everyone does. Oh, that's an interesting one! Most people go for the big ones… this one suits you." Natasha took the little knife from me and flicked it at a round bullseye. It was a direct hit to the middle of the little white circle. I wouldn't mind being able to do that, just for fun.

"Have an attempt, Eldr. You may find it simple." Thor walked over and removed the little knife and offered it to me. I hesitantly grasped the handle and pulled it back in line with my eye. I looked carefully between the blade and the bullseye. I gave a quick flick of my wrist and sent the knife flying.

"Wow!" My throw had the knife stuck in the board exactly where Nat's dent from moments ago. Thor slapped me gently on the back and grinned.

"You… you are very good." Nat gave me a wide movie star smile.

"Again?"

By the time I flopped down on my bed I was exhausted. I'd spent all day learning quick moves with my little knife. It was mine now; Nat had said I could keep it. I wanted to; it was like an extension of me. It was my new little friend. I rolled over onto my side and looked at it sitting on my bedside table, the blade glinting in the light cast by my lamp.

"Interesting weapon, Sweetie." Loki stepped out of the shadows and a light line appeared between his dark eyebrows. He was frowning at my new pyjama top. I stood up from the bed and stretched my short arms then looked unhappily into Loki's green eyes.

"Thank you. Loki, I am sorry, but I think you should go. I was confronted about that… um… bite today by Fury. He's not happy." Loki rolled his eyes in his handsome face and stepped forwards, so I took a step back. Loki was disgruntled.

"I sent them off the scent. Thor will be harder to convince, but it matters not. I can still see you. As I have stated before: I do what I want." Loki took my waist in his cold hands and pulled me to him, and muttered something angry about my top. Clearly he hadn't thought I would find another one. This made me giggle slightly and Loki looked confused. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we just cuddled for a little while, I had missed him today. I liked to think he watched over me, it made me feel oddly safe.

"Ok, you can stay for a bit." Loki grinned and lent down to kiss me on the forehead. I put my arms around his neck and lent against his stone hard chest. Loki's leather costume made it a little bit uncomfortable to cuddle into him.

"Eldr… I do not wish to harm you…" I stiffened and tried to move away from Loki but he pulled me back, a little rougher than I'd expected. "…However, I do want you. Now. I'm afraid you must accept this."

My breath froze inside me. Surely Loki wouldn't go that far? He wouldn't do that to me against my will… would he?

"L-Loki? You won't actually…"

"I will." The two words shocked me to my heart. The others apparently had good reasons for trying to keep me away from him. I looked timidly up to Loki's face: His eyes were filled with the unidentifiable emotion and his face was covered in a sick smile. He would do it.

"Please… Please… if you care about me at all you won't…" Loki shook his head and chuckled as he held me uncomfortably tight. I felt tears well into my eyes and slip out of the corners. Loki's grin disappeared and was replaced by an angry leer as he put his face barely a centimetre from my own.

"Do not cry. It will be nice, you will see! It will be gentle, you shall be safe. Do not cry, it angers me!" Loki removed one strong arm from around me and flicked away my tears. I closed my eye but could not stop the sob that escaped my throat. Loki sighed and kissed me gently, the hand that had been wiping my eyes now ruffling my hair. The second he pulled away I began to plea again:

"Loki don't! Please! Wouldn't it be better if you waited? Then we could both be happy!" I watched as Loki considered my proposal.

"Hmm. Well, I shall give you 48 hours, but then there will be no more arguments. However I still wish to play with you in the meantime, my sweet." I let out my breath and relaxed slightly. Two days was better than none. I didn't really feel like letting Loki touch me after how he had just behaved, but if I refused he might go back on his new promise.

"Please be careful." Loki smirked as he took my answer for a yes and scooped me into his arms.

"Your bed is small. Shall I take you to mine?" Before I could explain that the cage would have cameras I felt a cold sensation making its way up my spine and watched as my room dissolved in front of my very eyes.

Once my feeling came back I realised we were in the same building Loki had taken me to when he first kidnapped me. The room we were in was large with white/grey walls, a couple of chairs and a table in the corner. The most noticeable feature was a huge king bed in the middle of the room. The bed was covered in a bright green duvet with fluffy white pillows leaning against the black wooden head of the bed. I looked nervously into Loki's pale face as he carried me over and laid me gently down on the bed spread. It was soft against my skin and when Loki lay down next to me the dip in the mattress caused me to roll over and slightly onto him. Loki chuckled softly and pushed me onto my back.

"Would it really be so bad if you let me now, my Sweets?" I nodded quickly before Loki got any ideas. I was a bit nervous: there was no one here to help me, no way to escape… I was frightened.

"Just hugs, Loki."

"What about kisses… or this…" Loki slipped a hand under my top and stroked my waist with his cool hand. "… or this…" I gasped as Loki put a hand onto my chest and pulled at my bra strap. "… Well? Yes?"

I mewed slightly, unable to hide my enjoyment at Loki's actions. Loki nibbled my ear and then purred into my ear:

"May I remove this horrible item of clothing from your luscious body?" I nodded gently and felt Loki tear of my shirt and let out a breath of delight.

"I think I may be in love with you, my sweet Eldr."

"I-I… I think I love you too, Loki."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you? Truly?" Loki looked at me through his glittering green eyes intensely as he stroked my cheek gently with his cold finger tips. I looked back at him, at his perfect pale face, soft black hair… yes, but did I _love_ him?

"I-I'm not sure… I mean, well…" He'd kidnapped me, frightened me, and killed people, innocent people… Yet still… I leant into his touch: "Maybe."

"I see… so you still need some convincing? How shall I go about doing that, my sweet?" Loki gave me a cheeky grin and kissed my nose lightly. Suddenly overwhelmed with crashing emotions I freaked and pushed Loki away as I stood up from the soft bed.

"I… I need some time to think things through. Can you take me back please, Loki?" I tried to look as sweet as I could, desperate to avoid any arguments. Loki looked disappointed but nodded as he stood up.

"Yes… you have 48 hours… hold on tight, my sweet." Loki pulled me close in his leathery arms and I felt a familiar numbing sensation traveling down my back and I closed my eyes.

It was 7am when I was rudely awoken by my stupid alarm clock. I sat up and shoved my fringe out of my eyes. Last night after Loki left I had made a decision: If I was going to be with Loki it would be dangerous, if I didn't say yes to be with him it could be worse. I found him completely irresistible despite everything he did, and he was sometimes very sweet to me. However, S.H.I.E.L.D would kill me. Possibly literally.

"So what'll it be?" I kept asking myself the same question over and over again as while had my shower and got dressed into the same things as yesterday (but I but my new knife in the sheaf on my belt). Once I stepped out of my room I saw Tony waiting down the hall for me:

"Mouse! Hey, I was wondering if I could have a word… this way?" I nodded somewhat hesitantly and allowed Tony to put his arm around me and lead me to the cafeteria. Odd.

"What is it Tony? Is something wrong?" Tony just grinned and shook his head as we sat down at one of the many steel tables.

"No… I just want to check that you're doing alright. The Rock of Ages isn't annoying you anymore? The Capisicle was all for killing him when he found out." Tony took a bite of an apple as he looked me over. Capsicle? The Rock of Ages? Could Tony possibly mean Steve and Loki? Knowing him, yes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you guys didn't kill him though." Oops.

"What? Oh, your thing about violence, right." Thank goodness. I nodded and frowned down at the mushy porridge in my plastic bowel. I didn't feel like eating this.

"Do you know what I'll be doing today?" I pushed the bowel away and gave Tony an inquiring look. Tony nodded and stood up, finished off his apple in one last bite.

"Yes, you'll be in the lab for a bit and then Nat and Thor want to give you some more 'lessons'." We walked arm and arm down to the lab only to find everyone else already there.

"Hello… Why's everyone here?" I frowned up at a very serious looking Fury while I took a seat beside Natasha and Tony walked over to Steve. Thor was twirling his hammer in his hands and Banner had his arms folded and looked a bit edgy. What had I just walked into?

"Well-" Before Fury could finish the ship gave a massive shudder and I fell over and heard smashing sounds around me.

"What just happened?" I looked around the room, dust clearing from the damage of whatever had hit the Hellicarrier. Thor and Fury were already running out the door as Tony pulled me to my feet. We both seemed intact, but I couldn't see Nat or Banner anywhere.

"Natasha? Dr Banner?" There was a huge gaping hole in the middle of the lab floor.

"We're ok… we're ok, aren't we?" I heard Nat call up from the hole and was glad to hear she was fine.

"We'd better get going Mouse, Fury wants us to help out." I let Tony take my hand and pull me towards the base room while more shocks shook the ship. My boots slapped the floor as Tony pulled me past the base room.

"Where are we going?" I stopped running and Tony turned round to face me, he looked very worried.

"Eldr," I registered the use of my name. "… You have to be safe. You need to get of the ship. I need you to be safe."

To my complete surprise Tony took a step forward and kissed me right on the mouth. It felt weird and wrong, so I went to push Tony off me but someone else got there first:

"If you ever…_ ever _try and touch my love again I will make sure you wish you were never born, Tony Stark!" Loki was holding Tony by the throat, Tony's toes skimming the ground.

"Let him go, Loki! Loki, stop!" Loki dropped Tony and picked me up in his arms:

"Fine. We are leaving."

"What? No, put me down!" I screamed as Loki slung me over his shoulder and began to walk away from Tony. I pummelled Loki's armoured back with my arms, causing no effect to him and earning myself red marks over my bare skin. I heard a scuffle and swung my head up to look through my red fringe at Tony running towards us and clutching his neck in one hand and a little grey gun in the other.

"Put her down!" Tony wheezed out as Loki stopped walking and let out a frighteningly dark chuckle. Loki tightened his cold grip on me and spun on the toe of his boots so I could no longer see Tony. I struggled, determined to prevent any harm coming to my friend. Luckily the ship gave another shudder and debris fell between Loki and Tony… Unfortunately this meant I was helpless.

"We'll find you Mouse! Don't give up!" I saw Tony's face through the squashed metal when Loki turned around and began to walk again. I stopped my squirming and relaxed over Loki's shoulder as I let tears stain my dusty cheeks.

"Good little sweets. You shall be perfectly fine… but do not think I am happy about your episode with the Iron man... no, not at all." Loki slid me off his shoulder and scooped me up against his cold leather clad chest. I trembled in the freezing wind as Loki broke into a light jog over the outside tarmac and five soldiers held open jet doors for him. I was being kidnapped. Again. Damn.

I sat in Loki's lap on one of the many leather jet seats while the menacing soldiers rumbled the jet engines into life. I felt another wave of tears coming and tried unsuccessfully to hold back a sob as I kept my face down to my knees. Loki moved an arm gently around my waist and put his other hand under my chin and tilted my face up to his. Loki's large green eyes looked quizzically down at me as he stroked the skin under on my jaw line.

"You are with me… so why do you weep?" Loki put his face closer to mine, apparently not embarrassed by the many guards around us. I wiped my eyes and sighed sadly. How did Loki not see that his actions upset me?

"Loki… you attacked my friends, you kidnap me… and now you ask why I'm crying?" Loki looked down at me and frowned, his dark eyebrows contracting.

"They were your friends? Friends? I am the one that cares for you, can look after you! I can give you everything!" Loki pulled me closer and stroked my cheek with the back of his cold hand. "Do you not wish to be here with me?"

"No… I want to be… s-safe." In one swift move Loki held my head tightly between his strong fingers and hissed into my face:

"Safe? I am severely powerful! You are my top priority; I would give my own life to preserve yours. Does that not define safety?" I watched Loki through wide eyes and considered what he said. I blinked at him while seemed to calm down and gently stoked my cheeks with his thumbs. I couldn't find words to tell Loki so instead I showed him: I leant forwards and pressed my warm lips gently to his. It was the first time I had ever been the one to kiss Loki; he had always kissed me first. Slightly surprised Loki responded in raw passion and slid a hand into my hair while he gently poked my lip with his tongue. Remembering that we weren't alone I turned my blushing face away from Loki. To my surprise he didn't seem to mind that I stopped the kiss, and simply cuddled me tightly to him and whispered into my ear: "Progress, progress…you will be fine, Sweetie."

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I had my head was in Loki's lap and he was gently sweeping the hair off my face. I rolled over and looked up at my gorgeous… my what?

"Loki… what am I to you? What are you to me?" Loki smiled down at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, my sweets… you are my pearl. I shall be your oyster." Loki didn't understand what I meant but it didn't matter: what he'd said was so sweet and lovely, if we had been alone I would have kissed him again.

"Sir, we're here." Loki nodded to his pilot and then grinned back at me. There was something slightly nerve raking about the way he was smiling.

"Time to meet my Army, Sweetie!"

"Y-Your a-army?" Loki nodded his head at me as though I had just asked him if he wanted a cup of tea. I jumped off my seat and slowly backed away from him, severely frightened. Loki looked bemused as I cowered against a wall doing my best to get away from him and walked right up to me:

"Park this hunk of metal… then leave us alone…" Loki blocked every chance of escape with his long legs and grinned as the jet rumbled to a halt and the soldiers left through the large metal doors. I stared up at Loki though my fringe and winced as he lent over me, getting to his knees.

"L-Loki… Why? Can't you just leave Earth alone?" I let the sadness I felt fill my face: just when I was beginning to fall for him Loki had to go and be insane, didn't he?

"Because they crave subjugation, these petty humans." I let Loki put his arms around me and haul me to my feet. What else could I do?

"I'm human as well." Loki chuckled darkly but didn't reply as he pulled me out of the jet and onto… Stark Tower? Loki let go of my little hand and promptly walked through large glass doors and into Tony's living room. I remained outside and felt terror rock my body as I looked up to the sky: A large blue portal, almost exactly the same as the one Loki had come through, was hovering above my head and hundreds of strange monsters on flying scooters… heading directly towards a heavily populated New York.

"Loki! Oh Loki, what have you done?" I wailed and ran full pelt through the glass door and found a smirking God of Mischief and Lies.

"Isn't it wonderful? All this… madness… Are you not excited to rule over it beside me?" I whacked Loki's outstretched arms away and stared at him in shock.

"Be-beside you? Me? Are you _insane_?" Frowning Loki grabbed my arm rather roughly and dragged me outside and waved his arms at the ensuring mayhem of New York.

"I am? Really? Well…" Before Loki could finish one of the aliens near us went up in a ball of flames… not good around a very emotional me. Without thinking I swung out an arm and the fire was immediately drawn to my outstretched hand. Ignoring Loki's screams of anger I pushed my scared hand over my heart and felt the flames envelop me entire body… exactly like my dream.

"Eldr, I demand you extinguish the flames!" My entire body was shimmering in golden marks and flickering flames. I moved to fast for Loki and balanced on the rails of the Tower, teetering over the chaotic streets.

"Good bye, Loki." Then I jumped.

"Hawk!" I screamed and plundered over the roof of a tall building towards a shocked Clint Barton, my arms outstretched and looking for comfort.

"How the hell did you survive that? You… you were on fire… Eldr?" I sobbed into Hawk's hard chest and felt his arms wrap protectively around me.

"I-I missed you so-so much…" I gulped and looked up at my best friend. Hawk pushed some stray strands of my hair out of my eyes and looked nervously down at me. I didn't know where my sudden confidence in my powers had come from, but somehow I had managed to concentrate the energy into my feet and shoot myself across the sky… I can fly.

"I missed you too. I promise you, I'll kill Loki if it's the last thing I ever do." Hawk pushed me behind him and sent an exploding arrow towards a swarm of oncoming aliens.

"No! Hawk… please don't hurt him." Hawk turned his head back to me and looked at my eyes. He was looking to see if Loki had possessed me.

"Eldr… if he's threatened you, I can protect…" I shook my head and smiled sadly up to my friend as he reloaded his bow.

"He hasn't. Loki doesn't want to hurt me. I don't think he means to when he does. Hawk… he said he loved me." As I said the words I realised the true meanings myself. Hawkeye just shook his head angrily and pulled me behind a wall, out of the way of danger.

"No Eldr. Loki is a manipulative and evil man. He does not love. I am sorry, but it's the truth!" I shook my head and smiled at Hawk.

"He can, he does! I-I Think I can stop him… wish me luck!" I ran away from Hawk before he could stop me and leapt off the building… only to find my fire would not come. As the ground sped towards me I thought,

"He can, he does! I-I Think I can stop him… wish me luck!" I ran away from Hawk before he could stop me and leapt off the building… only to find my fire would not come. As the ground sped towards me I thought, heard and screamed the one and only person on my mind, the first person I thought of for help:

"LOKI!"

**Loki's POV-**

I caught her in my arms just in time, moments before she would simply have been a mess on the concrete. I pulled Eldr's small shaking body tightly to me. I would never let her leave my sight, never ever again. My sweet's finger nails were digging into my armour as I flew my hover craft back to Stark Tower.

"Shush, shush. You are safe, calm yourself." El gulped and nuzzled into my neck, her tears subsiding. I picked her up in my arms bridal style and walked inside the large room.

**Loki's POV-**

I gently placed my shaking Eldr on one of Stark's white leather couches and gently prised her hands from my shoulders.

"What happened? No, do not cry my sweet…" I pulled El onto my lap and swiped the glistening tears from her pale cheeks. I did not want her crying. She had just given me one of the things I had first wished of her when we met: To be the one she called for safety. Eldr nuzzled her little head under my chin and slowly took deep breaths as she played with the collar of my coat.

"M-my fire… it didn't w-work." Soon I would have to tell her my theories on her ancestry… but not just yet.

"I know. You should not have left me. No, I am not angry, you are here now and I will never let you go." I ran my fingers through her soft red hair… it had a curious amount of heat and I enjoy to put my hands in it. Showing no sign of protest my sweetie cuddled her warm body into my cold one to my enjoyment. Eldr looked up at me through her large eyes and opened her mouth, closed it, then shook her head. Chuckling I pushed her round to face me properly.

"My sweet girl, what is it you wish to ask?"

"Well… Loki… Why are you doing this? I know you say someone has to rule the humans, but why _you_?" I stared into her innocent eyes and smiled softly. How could I ever have considered breaking such a beautiful creature?

"It is complicated to say the least."

"Please." I sighed under her gaze and shook my head. It should not be so easy for her to get me to talk.

"As you wish. You must listen to all before you speak, understand?" If she became nervous around me again I would not be able to bear it. Eldr nodded and slipped off my lap and sat next to me. There might as well not be a war on outside. Taking Eldr's soft little hand in both of mine I began to trace invisible patterns over her pale skin as I spoke:

"Thor and I grew up told we were equals. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Despite what Odin, the Allfather, said… Thor was the favoured, the loved… while I, the smart and gifted, sat forgotten in the shadows." I stole a glance at Eldr to see her waiting patiently and keeping quiet. Never have I cared so much for something as I care for her.

"All I wanted was for my family to see me and Thor as equal. It did not happen. One day I followed Thor and his friends to Jotunheim at his request. That day I discovered the reason I was shunted aside, never to be good enough: I was part Frost Giant. I was not whole Asgardian. Thus meaning my _father_..." I spat the word with such venom Eldr's little hand twitched slightly in mine, nether the less I continued without looking at her. "…would never have me upon the throne. I confronted Odin… and he fell into Odin sleep. With Thor banished and the Allfather unconscious I took my rightful place as king of Asgard."

I closed my eyes and lent my head back, remembering other times. I felt Eldr's warmth as she shuffled closer to me and took my cue to continue my tale:

"Whilst I ruled Thor was on Earth, falling in love…" I opened my eyes and frowned. Thor and I had both found love in this insolent little world… odd. "… Before Thor was redeemed I created a plan to be the preferred son in Odin's eyes. My true father would come to kill Odin, and I would kill Laufey before he could complete his deed. My plan worked, however before Odin awoke Thor returned and prevented me from completing all of my… job."

I took a breath and fought back my anger and released the pale hand in mine; I did not want to accidently harm my Eldr. "I tried to destroy Jotunheim, for Odin. Thor ruined the Bi-Frost before everything was complete. My plan failed. I fought Thor, and it ended with both of us dangling over other galaxies. Odin caught Thor's hand before we fell. I cried out to my _father_, tried to tell him I could have done it… still he refused to believe I was good enough, refused to see my abilities. I was unwanted, unloved… so I let go and… fell."

I cursed myself as a single tear escaped my control and slid down my face. I continued to speak before my emotions got the better of me: "I did not die. I discovered an allegiance. Now I am here."

I closed my eyes, no longer sad, no longer angry… I simply felt numb. I felt small hot hands wipe away the trails of my tears and soft lips find my ear:

"Loki, you are not unloved." Eldr's sweet whispery voice caressed my ear as her hands slid through my hair, warming my head.

"How so?" I put my arms around her and pulled El back on to my lap, wanting so badly to hear her say the words I craved.

"I love you. Loki… I don't want to wait another day to show you." Eldr leant forwards and showered my smiling face in her little kisses as I realised the meaning in her words. I kissed her fiercely on her little mouth and pulled off Eldr's shirt. Running my hands over her burning flesh I moved my mouth round to my sweetie's ear:

"I love you too. Thank you." Eldr's little fingers tugged on my hair as I kissed down her neck. I moved my hands down her waist to the thick belt around her hips and began to unbuckle it… Today I was going to make love and war.

**Eldr's POV-**

Loki trailed a finger up my bare back and twirled his other hand through my slightly messy hair. I lay beside Loki on Tony's couch with my head on his cold chest, listening to the comforting thump of his heart.

"I love you Loki." I smiled to myself as I said the words. I am in love. With Loki. Who isn't human. Who kidnapped me. Who was trying to take over Earth. Who just made love to me. It had felt more than amazing.

"I know… I think you just proved it… but I need reminding…" Loki flashed me a cheeky grin showing his slightly pointed teeth and pulled me under him as I blushed a bright red.

"Remove yourself from the girl! How dare you destroy her purity, brother? I never knew you that low." I screamed and tried to cover myself as Thor came into view over Loki's shoulder. Snarling Loki clicked his fingers and suddenly we were both dressed in our cloths once again then turned to face his brother.

"You think it impossible she may reciprocate my feelings, _brother_? You see it so unlikely that I may have found a love?" I stayed curled up in the corner of the couch, nervous at what Thor and Loki might do to each other. Loki surprised us both by smirking and shaking his head as his spear materialised into his clenched fist.

"Why do you laugh?" Thor's grip tightened on his hammer and he took a step towards his chuckling brother. Loki was no longer looking sweet and gently, but dark and dangerous… not to mention very sexy. I raked a hand through my flaming hair and made to say something to calm the situation, but Loki got there first:

"Because, _brother_, it matters not. You are the idiotic one! I am the God of Mischief and Lies and I shall no longer listen to you, great _Odinson_." The amusement disappeared from Loki's pale face as he swung his weapon at Thor. Thor didn't move fast enough and Loki's spear left a deep gash on his left cheek. Loki growled and made another move as Thor swung his hammer and yelled out angrily:

"You are wrong brother! Gods do not rape innocent woman or work with the Chitauri!" That was Loki's limit: He whacked Thor's hammer wielding arm and Thor dropped the hammer as Loki shoved him again a wall, the tip of Loki's spear against his throat.

"_Rape_? Tell me, does Eldr look upset with me? Well? Does she?" I small red line of blood appeared on his neck as Thor turned his head to look at me. Thor searched my face with his blue eyes for a moment before slowly turning back to his growling brother.

"No. What did you do, brother? Possess her?" Loki moved away his spear and smashed Thor's nose with his fist. I jumped from the couch disgusted with myself for letting this go on as long as it had. I padded over to Loki and gently entwined my fingers in his and tugged on his hand. Loki took a slow deep breath and squeezed my hand as he frowned down at Thor, who was sitting on the ground trying to stop the flow of blood from his broken nose. I gave Loki's hand another tug and he didn't move his head but down at me from the corner of his green eyes.

"Yes my sweet one?"

"Please stop hurting Thor."

"As you wish." Loki pushed a hand through his soft black hair and gave Thor one last poisonous look before walking away, pulling me with him.

"You should let me try and fix his nose; I took a course in nursing once…" My voice trailed off at the angry shake of his head Loki was giving me. Loki put an arm around my waist and walked out of the glass door and onto the Stark Tower patio.

"I will not have another man touch you, nor you him. You are mine and mine alone." I decided to accept what Loki said for now and not make him any angrier than he already was. I leant into Loki's side and bit my lip as I looked around me. New York was no longer a city, more of a giant mass of metal and concrete.

"When will you stop this?" Inside I was raging a battle: I love Loki, but he was destroying the world and hurting innocent people. I was staying with Loki, I had made that decision… but can I cope with the effects of it?

"Once all of my army are here and that little army stop fighting my rule." Loki looked so sure of himself as the aliens whizzed past us and attacked more buildings. "It is dangerous for you out here… I will remove Thor, and then you can stay in one of the bedrooms."

"Stay here, do not go away. You saw how it very nearly ended last time. I want you where I know you are safe, if you need anything call for me, I will hear you." Loki gave me a long lingering kiss on the mouth before placing a gentle kiss on my little knuckles and leaving the room he had allocated me. The bedroom was classic Tony: Plain white walls and carpet, totally decked out with a massive TV and lots of computer screens. I sat on a large bed in the middle of the room and sighed. I felt unbelievable helpless. Outside these walls was a war, and I was sitting here on an annoyingly comfortable bed.

I gave a sudden jump as I heard raised voices from the kitchen. Who was Loki yelling at? I walked quietly over to the door and pressed my ear to the cold metal:

"_I have an army."_

"_We have the Hulk."_

Tony? I very carefully clicked the door open and slipped outside as soundlessly as I could. I couldn't resist. I slowly tiptoed down the corridors and stuck my head cautiously round the corner of the living room. Tony was drinking some brown liquid from a glass while Loki frowned over at him and grasped his spear. Tony was amour less. That's suicide. Especially after he kissed me and knew Loki was pretty annoyed. I stayed hidden behind the wall but continued to watch their conversation by poking my head around the corner and watched through wide eyes.

"Let Mouse go." Tony put down his glass and took a few steps towards Loki.

"She is not yours to call 'Mouse'." Loki held his spear in both hands and stood his ground sneering menacingly. Tony frowned and fiddled with a pair of silver bracelets on each wrist.

"What have you done with her? I swear, if you've hurt her…" As Tony threatened Loki his face showed disgust. He seemed to think along the same lines as Thor. Poor Loki. Why did no one see him as loveable and attractive? I saw him as irresistible and I most certainly loved him.

"Hurt her? No, I am pretty sure she enjoyed it…" Loki grinned evilly at the shocked look plastered over Tony's face. I felt my cheeks flush red and self-consciously tugged on my hair.

"If you touched her you will be pretty damn sorry!"

"Oh, I touched her… in ways that would make you _blush_!" Loki seemed to be enjoying taunting Tony and I wondered how much longer I would have to suffer my embarrassment. Tony looked murderous as he took another step towards my smirking God.

"She'll hate you forever now; you'll never have her love you." Loki frowned and twirled his spear in his strong hands.

"And why would she hate me when I bring her such pleasure? And I think you shall find she is very much in love with me."

"Woman don't like being assaulted."

"Well, 'tis a good thing she gave her consent then, is it not?"

Tony was speechless and shook his head angrily at Loki. Tony threw himself at Loki only to have Loki growl and chuck him through the window glass and over the balcony.

"TONY! Loki… Save him… TONY!" I ran forwards and Loki grabbed my waist before I could get out the door.

"Shush, shush… he has his ridiculous suit; he unfortunately will not be dead." Loki crushed me against his cold amour and kissed the top of my head. Everything was so frustrating and complicated!

"I don't like violence." Loki seemed surprised by my words and took my chin in his hand and turned my face so I was looking up into his round green eyes.

"I like it. However there are things I prefer…" Loki's eyes suddenly changed to the expression I still don't entirely understand. Loki stroked my sides and pushed his hips gently towards me to emphasise his meaning. I blushed and tried to pull away but Loki folded me into his strong arms as he gave a little chuckle.

"Oh, come now… did you really not enjoy it?" Loki looked down at me with a slightly worried look. Silly boy.

"I loved it… probably too much." I pushed myself onto my tiptoes and kissed Loki gently on the neck, his hair tickling my nose. I felt Loki's pulse quicken under my lips and lent back before he got too excited.

"Teasing little sweetie…" Loki kissed the top of my head and grinned… just when the Hulk smashed into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki moved quickly and wrapped me in his arms with his back to the Hulk shielding me from the rubble it was sending in every direction as it smashed into Tony's living room floor. Loki pushed me behind his back and his spear appeared in his hands.

"I am sick of these insolent _Avengers_ and their interruptions! Stay back my little sweet, this particular monster will show no mercy." Before I could argue Loki marched towards Banner… or what was Banner. "Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I shall not be bullied..."

The Hulk grabbed Loki by the ankles and slammed his repeatedly into the ground, leaving a deep crack in the concrete with each hit. I screamed and charged the Hulk, surprised to find my fire back and curling up my pale arms. The Hulk released Loki, who landed with a little: "Oof."

"Banner please stop… Just go… Leave us be…" The Hulk looked down at me and I tried not to shake and whimper. "Please…"

"Puny God…" The Hulk walked away without a backward glance. Banner was more in there than we all realised. I rushed forwards and knelt beside Loki, assessing his injuries.

"I am fine, my Sweetie. Shush, I'll have no tears wasted, I am no mere mortal and it shall take a lot more to harm me badly." Loki tenderly sat up and caught a couple of tears from my emerald eyes. His amour seemed undamaged, only dusty, but his pale face was scratched and bruised with a red gash over the bridge of his long nose.

"Oh Loki…" I helped Loki to his feet and stroked his face gently, unsure how to help relive his pain.

"I tell you again: I am fine… however a small kiss would not go a miss…" Taking the hint I got up on my tiptoes so the top of my head reached Loki's lips (I usually only come to his neck) and gently pressed my lips to each of his cuts. Once I was done Loki pulled me into a soft hug and I watched in awe as his cuts began to heal and his bruises fade.

"We Gods heal quickly, my darling Sweetie." Loki brushed my cheek with the back of his hand then looked out to the war outside. "I must go outside… I want you to be safe but in these conditions it appears I cannot leave you alone… you shall come with me."

"Ok Loki… I love you." I wanted to tell him as often as possible, and he really seemed to appreciate it.

"I love you more than Asgard or anything else alive or dead." Loki took my arm and we walked out onto the patio once again.

Loki was holding me back from flying away while I screamed and sobbed at the sight around me. There was barely anything still intact, almost every building was aflame or falling apart.

"I admit it is worse than I expected, but never the less it will all be over soon." Loki whispered into my ear as I slowly calmed down. "Just remember that I love you and you are safe."

I think that being the only thing Loki wasn't trying to destroy added to my guilt. Love hurts.

**Loki's POV-**

I held Eldr tightly in my arms and kissed the top of her head while I observed the war around us. I had not intended for the destruction to upset her so. She was shaking in grief and pressed her warm face into my neck as though trying to hide from reality. My fault. That only made me angrier.

"Soon it will be over, I will rule and you shall be at my side. I promise you are safe." I whispered quietly through my sweets hair and rocked her gently back and forwards. Eldr kept her eyes closed and mumbled something sadly. "What was that sweet heart?"

"I don't want to rule Earth with you. I want it to be left alone. I want this war to stop, the buildings fixed, lives saved. I don't want this."

"Do you not want_ me_?"

"I love you. Still. Even through this." Eldr opened her glinting eyes and looked sadly up at me. Even though the things I did were so against what she believes El loved me. My darling sweet lovely one. I cannot stop now; I am too far through to turn back… and it was fun. Minus Eldr's pain.

"I love you more, my sweet." I gave her a teasing kiss on her little nose and smiled, hoping to cheer her up slightly. No such luck.

"Then will you stop this? For me?"

"I cannot. I think you know this already." Eldr nodded and her eyes nearly broke my heart as she looked over the city. Such sadness should not be present in her beauty.

"Loki…"

"Mhmm?"

Before Eldr could continue we were both distracted by a large object shooting past us and then steadily upwards towards my portal. The Iron Man.

"What is Tony doing? Loki, will he die if he goes through?" Eldr broke from my arms and rushed to the rails and looked nervously up to the sky. The stupid human appeared to be carrying some kind of white missile… was he planning to destroy the Chitauri mother ship?

"I do not know… come back from there my Sweet, come…" Eldr looked back over to me and slowly walked over to me, clearly deciding something. I wasn't letting her go. "Do not even ask, you are not going after him… do you have feelings for him? Is it not one sided?"

Eldr sighed and walked into my outstretched arms. Oh Vallah, was I right to feel jealousy? "My Sweets, he is a disgusting human, I can give you much more…" Eldr looked up and frowned at me, her little nose crinkling.

"What? I thought you were joking! I'm only in love with you, silly!" She actually gave me a little smile. Oh, I love this woman so much. I put my mouth over hers and gave her the deepest kiss I ever had. Unfortunately this meant I didn't see a driverless hovercraft come shooting directly towards us. I certainly felt it, Eldr flying away in the opposite direction to me, my back smashing through glass. Then everything darkened into oblivion.

Aches racked through every fibre of my scratched body. I felt small pieces of glass under my back, sticking through my leather clothes. My eyes fluttered open and I winced in pain as I gently sat up and looked around the destroyed living room of Stark Tower. I wiped a trickle of blood of my forehead and grimaced up at the crowd in the corner… what were the Avengers looking at…

"NO! NO, NOT MY SWEETHEART! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ignoring all my pain I shoved Thor away from Eldr and knelt beside her, tears freely falling from my eyes as I looked down at her small body. Her black shirt was stained with scarlet; scratches covered her pale skin and tears in her clothes. There was a long gash running from just above Eldr's left eyebrow over her eye and half way down her perfect cheek. I brushed the flame red hair off her face and Eldr's right emerald eye flickered at my touch as she looked up at me.

"L-Loki…" I bit back a gasp at the how weak my darling love's voice was and continued to stroke her cheek gently.

"Brother… she has minuets." No. Thor was wrong. We would get through this. I had caused it and I would fix it.

"I am here, Eldr. What can I do? What hurts most, my sweet?" Eldr screwed up her eyes and then whimpered as blood leaked from the left. Behind me I heard whispering, no doubt the stupid humans wanted to_ help_ while I know they will only hurt her more.

"St-step back, Loki… just for a moment…" I frowned but shuffled back, not wanting to distress my Sweetie anymore.

"What are you doing, El?" I turned and hissed the Hawk man to silence, not wanting him to upset my Eldr.

"J-just… something…" I turned back to Eldr and watched in wonder as she clenched and unclenched her tiny fists, arched her back slightly and gritted her teeth. All of a sudden golden flames engulfed her body, rolling over her limbs and caressing her pale face. I smiled as I realised what Eldr was doing: She was healing herself, her cuts knitting together, the gash over her eye fading to a light scar.

"Are you fixed, my Sweetie?" I leant over Eldr as the flames slowly disappeared and gently placed a hand on her slim waist and stroked her side with my fingers. Eldr opened both eyes and her usual little cute smile stretched over her face.

"I think so… How did I do that?" I gently slipped my arms around Eldr and helped her to her feet as she looked around the faces of her _friends_.

"Loki… it is time we told her." I ignored Thor and showered my Sweetie in kisses, so glad she's alive. I grinned as Eldr blushed and then sighed as she pushed me gently away.

"Wow, you really do love her, huh?" The Hawk man quirked an eyebrow as I nodded and put a protective arm around my Sweet to show she was mine. To my surprise and annoyance Eldr shrugged off my arm and frowned at me:

"Tell me what? Loki, what's going on?" Eldr took my arm and looked up nervously at me through her wide beautiful eyes. How would she react? Damn Thor, could he leave nothing to me?

"My sweet you have just sustained serious injury, now is not the time…"

"Yes, and I recovered remarkably quickly from those injuries. How?" Everyone including Eldr waited expectantly for my reply. I took a deep breath and looked into those innocent eyes I love so much:

"I do not believe you are entirely human."

**Eldr's POV-**

"What do you mean? Of course I'm human! What else could I be?" No, Loki was kidding. He was just teasing me, playing with me. How could I not be human? I mean, yes, sure, I have unusual pale skin and glowing eyes, and my abilities with fire are odd… but how could I not be _human_?

"I have suspected from the moment I met you that you were not… normal. Once you told me your name it made it more believable and now with your fire… I am sorry my sweetie." I stared into Loki's wide earnest eyes and saw the truth. I had never known my parents, never had any family… what _am_ I?

"Wh-what…?"

"Your name, Eldr… it means fire in Norse. Eira means mercy and healing. Both are you. I believe you are part Asgardian." I looked around at the others hoping to see someone shake their head or yell out 'Kidding!' All I got were solemn smiles and nods. Oh my goodness. I felt myself begin to shake and Loki quickly wrapped me protectively in his arms and put his chin on the top of my head.

"Why am I here?" Thor stepped forward and began to speak, ignoring Loki's growls.

"A long time ago the goddess of medicine, Eira, went missing. Our people searched and searched but she was never found. Some say she got lost amongst the stars, others have different theories."

"Like what?" Could Eira be my mother?

"Many though she had been taken captive by the fire demons, their king had always expressed interest in her. It was said that she became pregnant with his child, and Eira was unable to live with herself and cast the child away to a distant world before ending her life."

"I think she's heard enough." Hawk stepped forward protectively and reached out to pat my shaking arm. Loki pulled me tighter and a deep growl escaped his throat.

"She is mine, do not touch her." Loki looked menacingly around the room as I looked sadly at my friends.

"So what does that mean? Am I the child?" I turned my attention back to Thor and nuzzled closer into Loki's chest. Thor nodded slowly.

"I see it so. However I cannot be sure without taking you to Asgard to see the Allfather." Asgard? The Allfather?

"You cannot take charge with her life. Eldr is mine, Thor." Loki frown at his brother and cuddled me tightly in his arms.

"You have caused great damage Loki. You too need to see the Allfather. It is time we go home." Loki stiffened and shook his head.

"No."

"Brother you cannot simply refuse, we have you cornered." Thor grasped his hammer and everyone took a step towards us. Loki kept his arms around me as he uttered one humourless chuckle:

"Oh, but you know what they will do to me, do you not?" That got my attention. I looked up at Loki and then looked over at my friends. I want to know what and who I am but if that meant putting Loki in danger it didn't matter.

"What would happen, Loki?" Loki pulled his gaze of Thor and looked down into my eyes as he noticed the nervous look on my face.

"Well… Odin would judge my deeds, and then decide my punishment. It would not be enjoyable." I bit my lip and considered Loki's serious expression. It seemed inevitable that Thor would catch Loki now that he no longer had an army, and I couldn't think of a way to help him escape.

"Thor… what are they likely to do?"

"Death will not be considered, as one of the Allfather's sons…" Loki's snarl of rage interrupted Thor midsentence as he bared his teeth and squeezed me slightly too hard.

"I am _not_ his son! Are you thick? He does not want me… never did…" Loki's grip on me relaxed as his anger faded and he looked sadly to the floor.

"I am sorry you see it that way, Brother. You are coming never the less. Eldr, you will accompany us?" I spoke without thinking:

"I'm not leaving Loki." Loki looked up from the floor and gazed intensely at me through his forest green eyes. Gently stroking my face Loki leant in to kiss me but was interrupted by Tony:

"Quit it. Mouse, you don't have to go. I think you should stay here and recover for a while." Nat nodded as did Steve and a recently shrunk Banner. Hawkeye stepped forward again ignoring Loki's protective growls. Did he really think Hawk would hurt me?

"I agree with Tony, El. Tell you what, why don't you stay on Tony's couch and Thor can arrange to pick you up in a month?" At the mention of Tony's couch I felt my face flush red. If Tony knew what Loki and I had done on it earlier he would never sit on it again.

"I do not want her away from me, especially staying with _that_ womanizer." I stroked the leather over Loki's chest to calm him down, and then turned back to Hawk to explain my views.

"Hawk, I do need to have some R and R," Loki looked down at me, his face filled with hurt. Feeling guilty I continued my sentence: "_But_ I don't want to have Loki go without me to Asgard."

Hawk stroked his chin and sighed, whilst Tony looked annoyed and Nat and Banner looked concerned. Thor nodded to me and cleared his throat, taking a step forwards.

"I understand you care for my brother, but I cannot allow him to stay with you. I propose a compromise: Loki will be in my care for the next two weeks, and then we shall leave together using the Tesseract's power. You may stay with whom you wish during this time. What do you say?" It sounded good to me so I nodded only to have Loki growl angrily beside me and wrap me closer in his strong arms.

"I will not let her go. We cannot be apart. You know how it is, Thor: Once we mate we do not care to leave our partners." I froze in Loki's arms and felt my face burn as my friends reacted to Loki's words.

"You WHAT!"

"Wow, he's a fast worker..."

"We women don't like to be abused, so if you hurt her…"

"As her best friend I suggest you back off or…"

"Where? In my house? You complete…"

Loki smirked and chuckled down to me, as though sharing a joke. I was not amused.

"Ah, come now my little sweet, is it not funny to see his face?" Loki pointed at a fuming Tony as he kept his other arm around my little shoulders. "Oh ho… do you know it was on your couch?"

"WHAT?" Tony lunged towards Loki but was restrained my Thor and Steve before he got to close. Loki chuckled and teasingly made to kiss me. Not wanting to have our special kisses ruined I shoved Loki away and walked over to Hawkeye. Loki grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, his humour replaced by anger:

"No other man shall touch you, remember? Stay by me." Natasha stepped forwards and held out her arm to me, rolling her eyes at Loki's possessive behaviour.

"I'm not a man, so why don't you come with me? I've got a nice apartment you can stay at; I have a fully furbished spare room." I looked pleadingly up to Loki, who sighed his consent.

"Fine. But before you go… can you leave us alone for a moment?" Loki gave my friends a meaningful look as he tilted my chin up to his face. After a couple of awkward 'sure' and nods everyone but Thor filed outside.

"Brother, if you try and flee I will be here in moments, understand?"

"Yes, yes, now leave!" Thor wander out, leaving Loki and I alone in the dilapidated living room.

"So, my little sweetheart… this is the last time I will be seeing you for some time… will you not be kind and give me a nice goodbye?" Loki gave me a mock pleading look and played with the bottom of my ripped shirt. My cheeks flushed red as I gave a little nod, earning myself a happy purr from Loki as he quickly closed the gap between our lips.

"I will miss you heaps, Loki."

"Then I shall make sure you do not forget me, my Sweet." I gave a little gasp as Loki slipped his cold hand under my shirt and touched my chest. Loki grinned and kissed down my neck, stopping once he reached the stone around my neck. Loki gently stroked the stone with one hand and kept the other up my shirt. I giggled and put my arms around his neck, grinning.

"I love you Loki."

"I love you too, Eldr… now shush so I may kiss you!"

I sat at the glass table, my chin propped on folded arms, looking out from the 6th story window of Natasha's flash apartment. I watched as various buildings were repaired, roads repaved and right at the centre of the city Tony's tower was being redone. New York was slowly coming back together.

It had been a week since Nat took me to her apartment and gave me a key, settled me into my own room. The only time I left the building was to get coffee every morning with her, or when we went down to the video store to get out a movie. I was bored and I missed Loki. I heard the door unlock behind me but didn't bother to get up.

"Hey El! Did I miss anything?" Natasha came and sat down next to me, giving me one of her movie star smiles. I shrugged moodily and leant back on the designer chair. I felt guilty, Nat had been doing her best to keep me entertained, but with the possibility of who and what I am and Loki's punishment hanging over my head meant I was pretty miserable.

"Not really. Have you heard anything from the others?" Natasha grinned and nodded her head. "What?"

"Well… we're going out tonight!" I frowned at Natasha as she gave me an excited smile.

"Where? Why?"

"Oh, lighten up! It's Steve's birthday so we're throwing him a party. I'll take you to the mall now and we can get nice outfits… sound good?" it sounded great. I really did want to go and see my friends again… but…

"What about Loki? His whole '_Stay away from other men'_ thing?" Natasha flapped her hand and rolled her eyes, dismissing my point. I felt myself smile. He'd get over it; they were just my friends anyway. "Does it have a theme? Where are we having it?"

"Very formal, all black tie. We are going to that new pizza bar in the middle of town."

"What, the one that just opened? That no one can get reservations at?"

"The very one."

"Steve will love it!" The pizza bar was fabled for its posh atmosphere and amazing food. It was one of the few things that was still going after Loki's invasion. Oh Loki. I miss him. I hope Thor was being kind.

"That's what I thought! Now let's go, I want to find the perfect dress!" I grabbed my phone and shoulder bag before hurrying out the door after Natasha.

"These are all so expensive! I don't have that kind of money!" I flicked through the satin and silk dresses, sadly sighing every time I looked at the price tags. Natasha pulled out a blood red dress and held it up in front of her and looked up at me, looking confused.

"Money? Don't worry; Tony's shouting us… so how's this one? Or would black look better?" Nat grabbed another very short silky dress and held it out to show me. Tony was paying? That seemed unfair.

"Are you sure Tony doesn't mind?"

"He rolls in money, so make use of it!"

"But that's taking advantage!" I stepped away from the isle of beautiful dresses and folded my arms in protest. Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued to evaluate her two dresses.

"Oh, come one Eldr! Hawk said you would do this… Please?" I gave in and hesitantly nodded, my red fringe falling in front of my emerald eyes. Nat gave a mock fist pump and grinned at me.

"Thank goodness for that, because I have seen the perfect dress for you… yes, here we go…" Nat ruffled through some dresses until she pulled out a fluffy dress of a pearly white tutu skirt and a black silk bodice. It was beautiful. "Don't look at the tag, just go and try it on!"

I took the dress eagerly and hurried over to a shop assistant and asked for a changing room. I hung up the dress on a hook beside a mirror and began to get out of my jeans.

"I'll just go look for matching shoes, be back in a minute!" Natasha's voice came from behind the door and I yelled out an ok, as I tugged of my brown t-shirt. I crossed my fingers as I slipped the dress from the coat hanger, hoping that it was a good fit.

I stepped into the dress and pulled it over my curved hip and slipped on the thin black silk straps. The black silk matched my velvet choker from Loki. The dress did up from the back so I couldn't tell if it fitted just yet. Luckily Nat knocked on the door and asked to come in with some shoes.

"Yes please, I need your help to zip up!" Natasha closed the door behind her and quickly zipped me up. The dress hugged my figure and the tutu at the bottom came three courters of the way down my thigh. The perfect fit.

"You look great! Now try these little beauties!" Nat handed me two pairs of shoes: one pair of insane black steel heeled stilettos and a little pair of white slip-ons with black lining. Bet you can't guess which I prefer. I pulled on the slip-ons, the suited the dress brilliantly.

"Sometimes I wish I was more tanned instead of freaky pale." I frowned at the creamy skin of my legs as Natasha shook her head behind me.

"You're beautiful Eldr. Loki's extremely lucky you'll have him… why do you like him?" Natasha helped me get of the dress and the shoes.

"Gosh… erm… I don't know. He's incredibly sweet went he wants to be… plus he's hot!" I blushed as I did up my jeans and pushed my fingers through my hair. Nat didn't look convinced as she held open the door for me.

"Isn't he a bit creepy?" I frowned as we approached the shop counter, noticing Nat had opted for the short red dress. I placed my purchases on the counter and turned back to Natasha to defend Loki… only to find I agreed.

"Well, yes… but he makes it kind of…" I blushed red. Was I really going to say it? "…sexy."

Nat snorted and bit her hand as she handed over Tony's card. I looked down so my hair shielded my face. The shame. I took my bag from the cashier without looking up and hurried out as a spluttering Natasha ran after me. I'm an embarrassment to myself; I would never live this down.

"Oh come on El, it's pretty funny!"

"I guess." As we got into a cab I found my head throbbing. Ouch. "Ah, I've got a horrible head ache!"

"Nice timing. Just have a nap when we get back and I'll wake you so you have time to get ready?"

"Yup." My head was splitting in pain. I blacked out before the cab pulled away from the footpath.

I woke up screaming, Nat at my side and holding my hand. I'd had an awful nightmare. Someone had been trying to freeze me alive, and I hadn't been able to do anything. It was horrible.

"Eldr, Eldr, it's ok, your safe… how long do you think you've been asleep for?" I sat up and untangled my body from the sheets of my bed and noticed that Natasha and I were not alone: Hawkeye, Tony and Steve were also present. My head felt better but foggy.

"I'm not sure… why are you guys here?" Embarrassed by my messy hair and clothes I folded my arms as I got up from the bed.

"Because it has been six days since you've been conscious." Hawk walked over to me and gently smiled. Oh my goodness! That meant I was leaving for Asgard _tomorrow_!

"What? How?" Everyone shrugged as I grabbed my phone to check the date. They were telling the truth. "Oh no, did I miss your party Steve? I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, I'm just glad to see you're better… you had a fever, just a virus. You can leave tomorrow… if you still want to." I couldn't help but notice that all the faces around me looked hopeful.

"Sorry guys, but I have to know… you understand?" I received knowing smiles. Good.

"I'll go call Thor, Loki nearly smashed out of his cell…" Cell? Hawk looked angrily at Nat and turned to me, guessing my reaction.

"El, we obviously couldn't leave him free, and Thor wanted to take precautions." I sighed and nodded, leaving Nat to make the call as I wander over to my bathroom door.

"Erm, thanks for your help guys, but I'm just going to have a shower…"

"See you soon, Mouse."

"We'll be out here."

"Bye."

"You don't have to go through with this El; no one's going to resent you." Except Loki.

"No Hawk, I want to do this. I need to know who I am. I'll come back soon anyway… once Loki's done his punishment, whatever they give him." Today was the day. Today I go to Asgard. Another world. Oh fudge.

"If you say so… you've got ten minutes." Hawk gave me a small smile and Nat picked up her keys.

"We'll give you a ride, if there's anything you need to do…" I nodded quickly and ran to the bedroom Nat had let me stay in. I hurried into the bathroom and gripped the basin, feeling sick. And not from the fever I had just gotten over.

I slowly looked up at my reflection. My eyes were wider than normal and my skin appeared even paler under my flaming fringe. I'd left my hair out and was wearing my favourite black jeans and white jumper, I've got no idea what would be appropriate to wear. I raised a shaking hand and tucked some hair behind my little ear.

"El?" The call. Time to go. Oh fudge.

I grabbed my little black suitcase containing clothes and toiletries and hurried out to the living room where Nat and Hawk were pulling on their coats and smiling encouragingly. I grasped the stone around my neck for courage and smiled myself.

"Let's go."

"It is good to see you, Eldr!" Thor lumbered over to me, but I had eyes only for Loki. Loki's mouth was cover by some electrical device and his hands bound by thick chains. His green eyes lit up once he saw me and I hurried over to him.

"Yeah, hello… can I hug him?" Thor hesitated then nodded. Loki leant down, a mocking glint in his eyes. He looked surprisingly cheerful for someone who was about to be sentenced by the very man that caused him so much pain. I threw my short arms around his neck and wished Loki could hug me back. I'd missed his strong arms around me.

"I missed you. Every day." I whispered quietly into Loki's ear before I let him go. Loki nodded his head and took my hand in his cold bound ones.

"We must hurry; I have the Tesseract ready for our departure." I smiled at Loki before letting go of his hands and turning to all of my friends. I was going to miss them; I had especially gotten used to Natasha's company.

"Well, this is it, guys… b-bye…" Nat pulled me into a tight hug as I felt tears trail down my face. Loki made a menacing movement as Hawk walked over and put his arm around me. "No, Loki. I want to say good bye."

Loki froze for a moment then gave a curt nod. Thank goodness. Everyone else but Thor and Loki joined the group hug, Tony particularly tightly. Once we broke away I gave everyone individual hugs, and by the time I reached Hawkeye I was sobbing and shaking.

"Hey, don't cry El, I'll be seeing you soon… make sure you come back, ok?" I nodded as I let go of Hawk and began to walk over to Thor and Loki. Thor held out the Tess, and Loki took the other handle in one hand.

"Put your hand over his, please Eldr." I looked up at Thor and then gently placed my palm over the back of Loki's large hand. Loki closed his other hand over mine and bent his head down to mine, gently resting his forehead on mine to comfort me. The cold feeling of Loki's skin against mine was soothing and I leant into him. "We are going now. Hold tight."

I clung to Loki's hand as light enveloped us, whizzing around our heads. Suddenly I felt gravity disappear and a numb tingling went down my spine. Then we were shooting through the stars. To Asgard.

"It's… beautiful." I stood on a rainbow glass bridge, it's end was cracked and chipped, but the other end lead to a gorgeous shining and shimmering city of gold. Asgard.

"It is. Our escorts shall be here soon. Do not try anything, brother." Thor gave Loki a stern look. Loki simply raised his eyebrows and winked at me, the curious emotion in his eyes. Oh goodness, I hope he doesn't try anything!

"How long?"

"A few minutes. Our servants will first take you to your room so you may prepare to meet the Allfather."

"Will Loki go in at the same time as me?"

"Do you wish for that? It will not be a happy event."

"Please. I need him there when I'm… told." Loki put his chained arms over my head and roped me in close to him, comforting my anxiety. I leant into his shoulder, happy to have his arms around me. I heard the sound of horse's hooves on the bridge and looked up to see four people riding towards us.

"Ah, my friends! It is good to see you once again! May I introduce Miss Eldr Eira?" I quickly ducked out from Loki's arms and held out my small pale hand.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Eira! I am Lady Sif, and these are the warriors three: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg." The three men bowed to me and one of them, Fandral, gave me a particularly cocky grin. As their eyes moved to Loki the friendliness was wiped away and replaced by disgust and hate. If only they had felt his pain.

"Hop upon my horse, I shall be taking you to your new courters." Lady Sif smiled and helped me upon the large white animal. Thor hoped on next to Hogun and Loki angrily sat behind Fandral.

"We shall see you soon, Eldr. We will wait." Thor smiled and Lady Sif set us off at a quick pace. My hands shook and I held onto her waist. Nerves were shaking me to the core. It was nearly time.

"Is this what you always wear?" Lady Sif had dressed me in a dress of light white flowing silk that ended just above my knees. It was beautiful.

"Yes, we dress quite differently as to the people of Midgard. Come now, it is time." My knees wobbled as I walked down the golden corridors of the Asgardian royal palace after Lady Sif. We came to a stop outside some beautifully engraved doors guarded by two helmeted guards.

"We are here to see the king." The guards nodded and pulled the doors wide open to reveal a large golden chamber. At the far end of the chamber was a huge throne, and sitting in the Throne was Odin. The man who had caused Loki such pain. I immediately felt a dislike towards him. "This is where I must leave you… good luck."

"Thank you." I bid Lady Sif good bye and began the short walk to the throne. Thor and Loki were already in front of Odin, and a tall woman stood beside him. I suspect she is Frigga, Thor's mother. Loki turned to me and I noticed his mouth guard had been removed and his hands freed.

"Hello, my dear. You must be Miss Eldr Eira?" I nodded meekly as I reached the throne and stood next to Loki. "Thor tells me you wish to know your ancestry, and that you need Loki to be present for this. Is that so?"

Again I nodded up to Odin and felt my shaking increase under his intimidating stare. He had a silver eye patch over one eye, but this did not lessen the intensity of his gaze. My warm hand found Loki's and our fingers entwined. Frigga's gaze dropped to our hands and I could have sworn she smiled.

"We shall judge Loki afterwards to make this easier. Hold out your hand, please. I am afraid this ritual may hurt some." I let go of Loki and walked forwards on the golden floor then held my pen hand out to Odin. Odin grasped my hand gently between his large old ones and looked it over for a moment. "I must do this quickly. Thor, hold on to Loki."

"What are you doing?" Loki's angry voice was loud behind me as Odin pulled out a long dagger from his belt. My hand shook as Odin made a small cut over my palm with the knife and my deep red blood covered its side. It did not hurt me, but felt oddly numb. I could hear Loki struggling to get away from Thor behind me so I called out to reassure him:

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt." The shuffling slowly stood and Odin held the knife up in front of his face. Then to my utter surprise and disgust he licked the blood from it, and Loki began to growl from behind me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Frigga held up her hand to silence Loki and looked up to her husband:

"Well?"

"It is as we expected. You can see it in her face, but I had to be sure." Odin turned his face to me and smiled kindly. "Miss Eldr… it would appear you are a child of Eira and the king of Fire Demons." That's about the exact moment I fainted.

When I came too loud voices were echoing around the large royal chamber and I shot up onto my feet as I heard the sound of something smashing nearby. My head was throbbing a continuous and painful beat as I looked through my blurred vision and bleated out Loki's name.

"Stay here? Calm down?" Loki was standing over Odin, who was lying flat on his back, holding his long spear in his hands, his teeth bared in a snarl. "I had no intention of hearing you judge me; I came only to support Eldr. Now you hurt her, make her become unconscious… we will be leaving. Now."

"No brother, you must not cause more damage!" Thor and Frigga hurried toward Loki as he hissed down at Odin. I wobbled in the background, unsure of what to do and how to help.

"Stay back! I shall go… do not try and follow us!" Loki swung his spear at his adopted family and caught me in his arms as I feel forwards again. Loki gathered me close to him, half supporting half carrying me as he continued to frown at his family.

"How do you mean to escape, Loki? Hemmidale has all portals closed." Odin pushed himself to his feet and walked calmly towards us. Loki chuckled darkly as I floated in and out of consciousness; his voice sounding like it was coming from another room. "I see no reason for amusement."

"Oh no, you would not, great _king_! Silly little frost giant, thinking he is smart and knowledgeable!" I began tugging on Loki's leather waist coat, trying to calm him down in his obvious distress. "Always underestimated, always shunted… I am no longer the child I once was, I am a powerful god. You would do wrong to aggravate me further!"

"You dare insult our father and king?" Thor's hammer appeared in his hand as he stamped towards us. Frigga remained behind the men, her face unreadable. "Brother?"

"Farewell. I am sure we shall meet again." Loki clutched my waist as he screwed up his eyes in concentration. The anguished yells from Thor and Odin were lost in the numb feeling of teleportation as my vision swam and Loki took us away from Asgard.

Loki transported us to an unfamiliar apartment. The loud sound of cars and bustling streets told me we were in a big city; however I haven't an idea which one. The apartment was two large rooms, a bedroom and a living room, and a kitchen. I squinted through my tired eyes as Loki carried me through to the plain white bedroom.

"L-Loki…" Loki shushed me as he gently laid me down on a large king bed and stroked my forehead, a worried expression covering his handsome pale face.

"My sweetie, you are burning up. A normal human would have died by now… this is not good." Loki wiped my red hair out of my eyes and bit his lip. I moaned as the heat turned to pain and nuzzled into Loki's cold hands. "Does my temperature sooth you?"

"Y-yes…" Loki seemed to consider something for a moment, before sitting on the bed next to me. "Loki…"

"Shush my sweetheart. I shall transform to my frost giant form, it will cool you… please stay calm." Loki's brow crinkled and I stared woozily out at him as his pale skin faded to a bright blue, and his eyes turned a scarlet red. Loki lay down beside me and cuddled me tightly in his arms and sighed as his cold skin calmed me.

"L-Loki… c-can you take y-your shirt o-off?" Loki gently chuckled and snapped his fingers, causing his top to disappear, leaving his cold chest bare for me to snuggle into.

"I l-like the beat of y-your heart." I felt my mind slowly calm down as I nuzzled closer to Loki. After an half an hour of lying silently in Loki's arms I felt almost normal and suddenly very aware of how muscular Loki was. He wasn't creepy muscly like Thor and Steve, but very toned and strong…

"You are feeling better, sweet one?" I shyly moved my head off Loki's chest and stared into his forest green eyes, nodding as I bit my lip. "I think I may have to get you checked by some medical people soon… however, for now we may relax. I am sorry for the unfortunate meeting between you and Odin, I shall protect you properly now, my sweet."

"Ok… thank you for looking after me, Loki." I felt two weeks of loneliness building up inside me, and tried not to let Loki notice my blushing. I failed miserably.

"Sweetie… I can tell you have missed me, but I assure you: I missed you a lot more." Loki pulled me to face him on the bed, a cheeky grin twisting his lips. "If you must know, I thought of you every night… of course I thought of your darling nature, but your body was largely on my mind..."

I blushed and hid under my flaming fringe, embarrassed by Loki's teasing. Loki cuddled my tightly to his bare chest and grinned at me, apparently happy with my response of giggling. "Loki…"

"Oh, you know you want to! Your sickness has cessed for now, yes? So we shall seize the moment with both hands!" Loki gripped my waist and swung himself on top of me. I mewed quietly as Loki hungrily kissed my neck and began to tear away the fabric of my white dress. "Is that a yes, Sweetie?"

"Yes, yes… LOKI!" I whacked Loki's shoulder and he stopped kissing me, looking up in surprise.

"What? I was not doing anything…"

"The stone! It… its ice cold!" Loki tugged the gem around my neck and quirked an eyebrow. Loki seemed to draw the cold out of the stone, and then growled into through my hair into my little ear.

"If you have no more interruptions I would rather like to… continue…" I giggled and wrapped my legs around Loki's waist, earning myself a purr from my him.

"I love you my God of Mischief!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Loki's POV-**

I sleepily awoke to find a smiling Eldr in my arms. She was still asleep, her little body twisted up in the white bed sheets as she mumbled happily. She was so beautiful, even with her soft red hair ruffled and light dark rings under her closed eyes. Yes, I would have to get someone to look at her… a female nurse, of course. I would have no male doctor looking at Eldr, which was my pleasure only.

"Loki… Lovely Loki…" My Sweetie rolled closer to me, her soft lips bumping into my bare chest. I grinned at her subconscious words, glad to hear that Eldr really did love me. Of course I knew that she did, her efforts last night certainly proved it so, but I did like to be reminded.

"My Sweetheart, can you wake? I think we are in need of sustenance."

"Mhmm… I'm _tired_… can't you make me breakfast in bed?" Eldr draped her arms around my back and nuzzled into my neck, still half asleep. Being unsure of what 'breakfast in bed' is I simply kissed my sweets neck, hoping she would forget her request. After a couple of moments I noticed that despite my kisses Eldr had slipped back into sleep, one of her little hands still in my black hair.

"Sweetie? Sweetie?" No reply. "Eldr? Eldr, wake up! Eldr, can you hear me?" She remained limp beside me as I gave El's shoulders a shake. I quickly sat up and checked her pulse below her thumb. It was extremely fast, unsafely so. Eldr was unconscious and this time she was freezing instead of boiling, meaning there was little I could do to help. I need someone I can trust. Now.

I moved quickly, all thought of food gone. I dressed Eldr in her usual sweater and jeans with a click of my fingers, then myself in my long coat and suit. Suitable enough.

"Eldr… Eldr… oh Sweetie, hold on!" Eldr's pulse had gone from erratic to very faint in minutes. I bundled her into my arms, there was only one place I could think of going. It was going to be dangerous, but losing Eldr would be worse than death. I closed my eyes and concentrated on our destination. I only hope I make it in time.

"What are you doing here? Where's Thor? Oh god, what have you done to Eldr?" Bruce Banner looked up from his lab desk in shock at my appearance. I needed to explain the situation before he sent out alarm.

"Please, do not worry! She has become increasingly sick, and now I fear she is on the brink of death… you are the only one I can think of for help… think of Eldr!" I pushed items of the desk as Banner motioned for me to lie Eldr down. We gently lowered my sweet onto the desk, I took special care with her brilliant head.

"How did this happen? I heard she was ill, but this is really bad!" I tried not to growl as Banner took El's pulse and held a stethoscope to her chest. I wanted no one else to touch her, but this was desperate.

"Odin took a small amount of her blood to see her ancestry. Then she fainted. What is wrong with her? Can you fix it?" I watched nervously as Banner took her temperature and then I glanced quickly to the door. Security was not high on my list, but I did not want Eldr taken away from me. Not again.

"I don't know, but this seems like a virus… not one I recognise."

"Describe it to me; I may be able to identify it as one from Asgard."

"Well, her temperature is changing rapidly, as is her heart rate… she's showing signs of anaemia… and she is unconscious, that's never good." Banner looked up at me, worried. "Sound familiar?"

"No… however, I have one theory."

"I'd say it now, she might not have long." I winced at his honesty and spouted my idea:

"Eldr has recently come into her abilities. I think… I hope this is her body coming to terms with the changes it is receiving. What do you think?" Banner looked thoughtful for a while, and then nodded much to my relief.

"It could be possible. I don't know much about Asgardians, anything you can tell me?" I stroked the red hair from Eldr's forehead and ran my hand through it.

"We simply need to keep her at one temperature… I will need your help to monitor her… feed her water, food… can I trust you to not give us up?" I didn't look up from Eldr but heard Banner shuffle uncomfortably.

"I can see you care for her, have her best interests at heart… but how can _I_ trust_ you_?"

"Because if you can't trust me, you can trust one thing: There is no way I will let anything happen to Eldr, even if that means my death. Know this." Banner watched me for a moment as he filled up a glass of water.

"Ok. I'll help you out, but for Eldr. You better behave."

"You can count on it."

"Oi, Loki! I think she's coming to…" Banner? Working with Loki? What on Earth?

"What's going on… where am I?" Oh my goodness, I'd never known my head to be _this _fuzzy! My arm flailed hopelessly around me in an attempt to feel what I could not see through my blurred vision. It appeared I was lying on a bed, wrapped tightly in blankets and sheets. That explained the difficulty I was having getting out. I felt familiar cold hands gently pushing down on my shoulders, relaxing me.

"Shush sweetie, you are fine. Dr Banner has been doing me a great service in helping care for you. I am glad to see you are finally on the mend, my sweetheart." Loki helped me guide a glass of cool water to my mouth and I drunk it quickly, I felt like I had an unquenchable thirst. Banner popped up on the other side of me and smiled as my vision cleared.

"Hello you. What have you been getting yourself into, eh? Virus to virus…" I noticed a Loki and Banner share a moment of silent communication. Something was wrong.

"What is it? What was wrong with me?" I looked desperately from man to man, my wide eyes demanding answers. Banner shuffled uncomfortably as Loki knelt down so his face was up close next to mine and I was able to see every cell of his smooth skin… hang on, how can I see like that? "Loki…"

"Sweets, it would seem you have come into your inheritance. The fatigue and sickness you have been experiencing explains the changes your body has been going through." A silent conversation was once again exchanged.

"What changes? Do I look different?" Loki shook his head quickly, a light smirk briefly flickering over his lips.

"No, my sweet! Well, not really… you may find your eyes are more golden than emerald, your skin paler… it is mainly unnoticeable physical differences." Loki gestured to Banner, not fully understanding my other changers.

"El you have become stronger, your body has become more… durable, I guess you could say. Your temperature was shooting up and down, but now it is now at 72°C, that's a lot higher than the maximum temperature of a human at 50°C, and even then you would die immediately."

"So what does that mean? Why is this only happening now?" Banner gestured to Loki. My neck was going to get tired from turning back and forwards. Loki ran his cold finger tips over my burning cheeks and bit his lip in consideration. He looked very attractive through my new vision. I felt my cheeks get even hotter as I blushed beetroot.

"I see it likely that Eira and your father wished for you to live a normal life, and set up barriers and spells between your true self and the human you. Your minds are one the same, your powers… very different." I looked confused up into Loki's forest green eyes. I understood what he was saying, but the mention of my parents threw me.

"Why would they want me to have a life on Earth? I got the impression my m-m-mother was kidnapped against her will!"

"As were you, but I believe you are in love with me, are you not?"

"Yes, of course! But it's different…"

"How?"

"Wasn't the _king of fire demons _evil? I mean, the name kind of says it all... what was his name?" Loki smiled down at me and Banner shuffled awkwardly behind us.

"Aldrnari… interesting how you kept your name despite the change of life. Also, my sweetie, you should know that your mother did not kill herself, rather she sent you away for your safety."

"Why did I need protecting?" Loki suddenly looked very awkward and his dark eyebrows contracted to the middle.

"The people of Asgard were less they happy when your mother choose to stay with Aldrnari. They came for your little family, and luckily your mother and father got you to safety before it was too late… do not cry, it was long ago, my sweets…" I felt a gentle poke in my back and turned over to find Banner holding out a soft white tissue. He's so kind.

"Di-did the Asgardians k-kill them?"

"Yes." I may have never known my parents, but I still felt a wave of grief hit me. Hard. Loki wrapped his arms around me and gently rocked me back and forwards as I sobbed quietly into his neck.

"There, there, sweet one… Asgard will pay for its wrongs to us, mark my words… but we shall not worry about that for now, you need rest." Slowly I drifted away in Loki's arms, hoping with all my heart that I could stop Loki before he did something incredibly dangerous and evil.

I woke up to the sound of a whispered argument between too deep male voices. I gave a little squeak and stretched my arms, letting Loki and Banner know I was awake. I never have been one to eavesdrop.

"Ah, good morning sweetie! Are you hungered?" Loki walked over and tickled my chin, as Banner pulled a fake vomiting face over his shoulder. They clearly didn't want me to know about the fight.

"Mmm, yeah a bit… can I have a shower? Is that ok?"

"Yes of course! El, there's some towels through there, that bathroom hasn't been used yet." Banner pointed to a door on the left of the small hotel room. I absently wandered where they slept, and then felt embarrassed as my stomach grumbled.

"N'aw, little sweetheart, are you craving anything in particular?" Loki sat beside me and played with my messy red hair. I ran my tongue over my teeth and was surprised to find them sharp and pointed.

"Erm… jellybeans. Classic jellybeans, not the fancy flavours, just red, green, orange… Loki?" Loki was looking down at me blankly, his green eyes puzzled. He had no idea what jellybeans were. I suppressed a chuckle and rolled my eyes at Banner, and sat up.

"Where would I find some of these jellied beans?" Loki turned to Banner but took hold of my little hand at the same time. The cold temperature of his skin was even more obvious now my burning hot skin, And I liked it.

"There's a store just down the street that will have them… promise not to kill the guy if he's rude?" Banner grinned as he pulled out his wallet. I instantly felt bad: why was Banner helping us? He wouldn't be getting anything out of this; he was doing this out of the immense kindness of his heart… I still can't quite understand how he's the Hulk.

"No, it's fine…" Loki and Banner both shook their heads and smiled, ignoring my attempts to stop Loki from taking Banners money.

"I shall return soon, have a shower and I will be back by the time you are out." The door clicked as Loki disappeared into a poorly lit hallway. I looked up at Banner, not entirely surprised to find his expression urgent.

"Eldr, we don't have much time… Do you want to stay with Loki? I can get you help, we can hide you, if you need it…"

"No, you've been so lovely and great Banner, but truly, I love Loki. I want to be with him."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, positively."

"Well… ok then. I'm always here if you need me, though. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes… thank you, you're the best!" I gave Banner a big smile and patted his arm as I stood up. "I'll just have a shower… thanks again."

"No problem."

After hoping out of the shower I spent about five minutes staring at the reflection of my eyes in the steamy mirror. They were a wide burning gold with flecks of green, the colours having completely changed positions. My skin was paler, I noted as I pulled on a deep blue shirt and my old tight jeans.

"I have your beans… they are odd to say the least…" I smiled at the mirror and grinned to myself. Maybe I was going to be ok. I don't know how many times I've stood in a bathroom and thought that. Showers sure do lull you into a sense of safety.

"These. Are. Perfection." Loki and Banner sat across from me at the small metal table as I devoured my jellybeans, biting off the top of each one and savouring the flavours. The two men were watching me with interest as I grinned down at my lollies and picked out a purple one and popped it in my mouth.

"These small lumps of coloured sugar cause you such happiness… I wish I had known of them earlier!" Loki shook his head in wonder and Banner nodded.

"Tell us, El, are all girls this easily pleased by candy?"

"Not sure… Who's the girl, Banner?" Banner tried to hide his blush and shrugged a little smile on his lips. "Oh, come on, I bet I know her…"

"Erm… you know Agent Maria Hill?"

"Yes…"

"Well… yeah."

"Aw, that's adorable! I bet you two will be so cute!" Loki watched our exchange with a smirk, clearly not used to gossip. I rolled up the remaining jellybeans in my packet and stood up, giving a little yawn. My body was still achy and tired from my changes, and I could almost hear sleep calling.

"My Sweetie, I think you need a little nap." Loki stood up from beside Banner and wrapped his strong arms around my little waist, kissing the top of my head. Banner nodded, and I became suspicious: after their fight this morning Loki and Banner had been civil, but it seemed there was still something going on that they didn't want me to know about.

"Are you two ok? Is there something I should know?" I gently pushed Loki away and put my small hands on my jean clad hips. Loki and Banner shared a quick glance.

"Nothing to worry about, you go have a sleep, El."

"Not so fast, Banner! Come on guys; just tell me, I'll find out soon enough!" Loki frowned and Banner just shrugged. I stubbornly folded my arms and quirked an eyebrow at the men. Loki gave sigh and nodded, while Banner smiled at me. "Well?"

"I plan for us to leave soon, for another… place. Dr Banner insists you belong here, I say you belong beside me. We have had strong words." Loki shot Banner a little glare, and then returned his bright gaze to my face. I had known this would come, even though I had already told Banner my decision.

"Well, you both know what I choose."

"Me?" Loki's green eyes lit up with hope as he took a step towards me, and I heard Banner suck in a breath.

"Yes Loki, you!" Loki smiled at me and then looked at Banner as if to say 'I told you so'. Banner sighed and nodded slowly, and I gave him a big smile glad there would not be a huge argument.

"Very good! We shall need to leave as soon as possible… can your nap wait, my sweets?" Loki took each of my hands in his cold ones as he smiled down at me.

"Yes, I suppose so… Banner… thank you a million times over, I owe your forever!" I grinned over at my friend. Banner shook his head at me and frowned at Loki:

"No, Eldr. Loki owes me. Big time." Loki released my hands and approached Banner, a surprisingly friendly smile stretched over his lips.

"Right you are. Bruce Banner, I appreciate your kindness in our situation. I consider you a… friend." Loki held out his long hand to Banner, an offer. Banner looked at the hand for a moment before grasping it in his own. I was positively grinning at the two men, proud of their maturity. I padded over and wrapped them both in a tight hug, rather to their annoyance.

"I love you two!"

"What? No, you love me only!"

"I think she means friend wise, Loki…"

"I did, you jealous boy!"

"Good. I do not want to kill you, Banner." I laughed and let them free, fixing the collar of my blue shirt. Banner and Loki acknowledged each other one last time before Loki entwined his long fingers in my hot ones, preparing to take us to where ever our next destination was. I waved quickly as the numb tingling travelled up my back and the room swam in front of my golden eyes.

"Oh goodness, it's freezing Loki!" We were standing in a huge icescape, the ground cover in snow and giant towers of a city made of ice stretched out in front of us as I bent my head against the terrible cold winds. Loki was grinning as he tugged off his long black coat and pulled it tightly around my shoulders. "Won't you get cold?"

"Oh no, this is my natural habitat… welcome to Jotunheim, world of frost giants!" Loki kept one long arm around my shaking shoulders and gestured to the ice city with the other. I burrowed into his shoulder, desperate for any kind of warmth; even Loki was warmer than this frozen world.

"What are we doing here?" I stared up at Loki as he put his other arm around me, holding me close.

"Well, as I killed the previous king, I believe the people of Jotunheim are in need of a God to take his place." Loki smiled dangerously out at the city and his eyes shimmered with the emotion I was beginning to understand. It wasn't a good emotion either. "Yes, I shall take over well from my bio logical father."

"Really? Your father was king of this world?" We walked over the snow towards the city, slowly, for my benefit I'm sure. I am clumsy enough on concrete.

"Yes. I tricked him. He should have known better than to strike deals with the God of Mischief. No one but you is safe, my sweet."

"Banner?"

"Well… yes, him too, I suppose." I smiled and nuzzled my freezing face into Loki's neck as we walked along over the lumpy surface of his father's home.

"What business do you have here, little God?" After walking through high pointed gates made of icicles Loki and I had been quickly surrounded by tall versions of Loki's frost giant form. They were much less handsome and human looking, of course.

"I come to take my rightful position as King of Jotunheim." Loki's stare did not waver as he looked up at the menacing leader of the little party of tall guards. Loki tightened his arm around my shoulders protectively as the red eyes of the leader found my pale face. I was quite frightened and cold so I cuddled into Loki's side, avoiding looking at the frost giants.

"How does the kingdom fall to you, may I ask?" A couple of the giants cackled at their leaders question but Loki appeared unfazed.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Lies. I killed Laufey. Need I say more?" This caused large effect around us as cries of outrage and disbelief echoed of the icy walls of the huge castle. I nuzzled closer to Loki as the leader raised his hand for silence and pointed a long blue finger at me:

"I believe you. Who is the woman?"

"This is Eldr Eira, daughter of Eira Goddess of medicine and Aldrnari king of Fire Demons. Lay a finger upon her or harm even a hair on her perfect head at all and you will be _extremely_ sorry." Loki's voice lowered as he spoke and his spear materialised into his clenched hands. The leader considered for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"You wish to be our king; after you kill the pervious… there are others who also wish for the position."

"I am not afraid, I am sure I have supreme power over all who shall try against me. You would do well to let me take over now." The guards around us stiffened and awaited the reply of their current leader. After a few moments of silence the tall giant nodded down to Loki and spoke out in his booming voice:

"Yes. Yes, I can see you are not to be tested. The ceremony shall take place tomorrow… I ask but one last thing." Loki stayed pokerfaced and twirled the spear in his hand as the guards around him sunk to their knobbly knees in a low bow.

"Why do you now wish to rule over our world? Why not come once Laufey was gone?"

"Because I was not yet ready. I am now." The leader gave Loki a curt nod and motioned for three smaller giants to come forwards.

"Take your new king to his chambers… I assume you shall share?" I blushed as Loki nodded his head quickly, clearly not keen to have me alone without him there to protect me. I agree.

"Obviously. I shall have our belongings here tonight. I will see you later, Leader." After quick nods of respect Loki began to follow out the three frost giants, holding me very close as he went. Once around the corner we began to descend down a long white corridor of shimmering ice. It did have some beauty to it, I suppose.

"Loki… why didn't you tell me you were planning to become king of somewhere? It's quite a big thing to spring on someone!" I talked quietly as we followed the footsteps of the guards in front of us. Loki grinned playfully and put a hand slightly too low down my back as he guided me along.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise… I know a way to get you warm, by the way my sweets…" I blushed scarlet and pushed Loki's hand of my back. His increasing power was making his ego explode!

"Shush, anyone could hear you speaking!"

"As king, I think I am entitled to it… but fine, yes, I shall wait until we reach our courters, sweetie!"

Loki frowned at our large room and en suit with disgust and kicked the frozen solid bed. He had sent the guards away before opening the engraved doors, so Loki had no one but me to complain to:

"Abominable! How can we use this? I shall fix it…" I watched in awe as Loki gave a lazy flick of his wrist and the room began to refurbish itself with new furniture, draws fill of our clothes and, of course, Loki's soft green covered bed.

"That was amazing!" Loki smiled at his work and then slyly took my little hands and led me to the new bed.

"I know of many other amazing things… shall I show you, sweetheart?" Loki pushed me down onto my back and climbed on top of me, his green eyes glinting excitedly.

"Loki!" I squealed as he kissed down my neck and tickled my stomach as he pushed my blue shirt up.

"I love you, and now I shall show you… again…"

"You really are a God of Mischief, aren't you?" Loki chuckled at my question and nipped my lip.

"Oh no, I am _the_ God of Mischief!"

"So what does _the _God of Mischief do to poor little Eldr, you wish to know?" Loki stared down at me through his glinting eyes and continued to fiddle with the base of my dark blue top, my skin burning every time his fingers skimmed over it. I nodded timidly, not really feeling like being intimate with Loki right now, but he looked dangerous. Disagreement was not an option. "Well…"

Loki gripped my slim wrists in his strong hands and pinned them down above my head as he held me down against the bed with his legs. I twitched slightly as Loki gently bought his lips down on mine in a slow kiss. Loki grinned against my mouth, mistaking a shiver of cold for one of passion. I was really very tired and I couldn't stay awake much longer.

"Loki… I'm sleepy."

"I'll wake you."

"I _need_ sleep."

"I need _you_, sweetie!"

"Please." Loki leaned back and surveyed me angrily through his eyes, a muscle in his jaw twitching. Loki hesitated for a moment before releasing my wrists and body. "Thank yo-"

"I shall go and make arrangements with the Leader for tomorrow. Stay here and do not leave these rooms. Understand?" Loki stared at me coldly as I gave a shocked nod, surprised by his glacial attitude. "Farewell."

Loki disappeared out into the corridor without looking back to see my upset expression. It was unfair, he knew I was tired and I needed a nap. After a couple minutes of sitting in silence I realised the room had become increasingly colder in Loki's absence, he must have placed a spell on it for while he was there. I padded over the freezing floor and pulled open some glossy white draws: inside and folded were all of my clothes, including the beautiful dress I had bought with Nat using Tony's money. I gently prodded through my clothing until I discovered a pair of fluffy blue socks and my favourite baggy white pyjama top. I quickly removed my jeans and shirt as my teeth chattered together and tugged on the socks and shirt. The t-shirt came a third of the way down my thigh, its fabric soft against my skin. I hurried over to the bed and slipped under the sheets, desperate to feel warmth. I drew my bare knees up to my chest and closed my eyes. Hopefully Loki will be in a better mood when I wake up.

I woke smiling after realising two strong arms were wrapped around me, keeping me warmer that the freezing air. I carefully rolled over to find Loki already awake and watching me through his glowing eyes.

"You have woken." Loki's handsome face remained blank. What I said now could count for his mood the rest of today. I choose the safe option and simply kissed Loki gently on his lips, glad to find him kissing me back.

"Good morning, God of Mischief!" I snuggled closer to Loki as he smiled softly down at me, his manner relaxing.

"Today I shall be made King of Jotunheim… what do you say to that, Sweetie?" Loki rested his forehead against mine, a powerful smirk covering his face.

"Well done? What did you and the Leader talk about last night?"

"Nothing substantial. Organisation for the crowning today, really."

"What happens in that?"

"I sit in the throne and am crowned. You shall sit beside me… in your own throne, yes."

"Really? In front of everyone?" Loki chuckled at my nerves and brushed his fingers through my flaming hair.

"Yes, but your throne shall be smaller and not made of ice; it would be far too cold for you. In fact, I shall place a spell upon it so you shall remain warm. Does that sound suitable?"

"Mhmm… what will we wear? I can't exactly wear my jeans…" Loki pulled a face of mock shock and tickled under my chin. I blushed and rested my head on his chest.

"No, I think not! I do believe I spotted a nice gown in your clothing…"

"You went through my clothes?"

"Yes. Yes, I did indeed. I particularly like the green underwear…" I rolled away from Loki and whacked his strong arm gently, very embarrassed. "You must wear them for me sometime, yes?"

"What? N-ye… stop teasing me!" Loki laughed at me and pulled me back into his arms, pressing his lips to my temple.

"As you wish… I shall be in my frost giant form for the ceremony, so you will be alone in your form. I apologise if this makes you uncomfortable." Loki let me go and flung the sheets away as he got out of bed. I blushed once I noticed he only wore a pair of black satin boxes… very hot. "I shall wash and then I must go and speak with the Leader again. Whilst I am gone it would be help full if you could ready yourself, there shall be a morning banquet after my crowning. Do wear that dress!"

I gave Loki a wide smile and I nodded as he walked through the door to the en suit. I flopped back down and pulled the soft sheets up to my chin, still smiling to myself.

I had been glad to find out that Loki had installed a shower that emits hot water, making the bathroom nice and steamy. I savoured the warmth before squealing once I entered the bedroom, the freezing floor burning my little feet. I held a fluffy white towel tightly to me as I gently took out my flash black and white dress, slightly surprised to find the white and black slip-ons hidden beneath it. I twirled my hair up in the towel and slipped into my underwear (yes, green) and then stepped into the soft dress. It still fit well and flattered my curvy figure with the tight black bodice and fluffy skirt of white material. I slid my pale feet inside the small shoes and gave a little shiver, hoping Loki made my throne extremely warm.

"Eldr, my sweetie, it is time." Loki knocked on the bedroom door and I quickly smoother my dress as I hurried over to open the door. Loki's red eyes moved up my entire body, stopping slightly on my legs and chest. I blushed and took the armoured arm he offered, taking note of his now blue skin. "Time to take my rightful place, Sweets."

"Wow! So where is everyone?" I settled myself in the little throne in the middle of a cavernous ice room. Loki smiled excitedly down at me as he perched on top of his humongous ice throne beside me, towering above the Leader who stood nearby.

"They shall come soon, my Sweetie. Is the chair warm enough? I had it carved from fire crystals so it would stay heated." I stroked my fingertips over the sleek surface of my throne and then nodded up to Loki, a little smile on my heart shaped lips. Loki grinned proudly as he watched frost giants begin to fill the large room.

"Loki… Loki…" I whispered loudly as I could without causing a disruption. "Loki!"

"Yes, my sweetie sweet sweets?" Loki spoke happily and loudly, apparently oblivious to the disgruntled looks the other frost giants were giving me. I wriggled slightly in my seat and stared up at Loki through my wide golden eyes:

"They don't seem to like me…" I felt rather unsafe around the frost giants, and I wasn't quite sure how long it would be before something bad happened. Loki watched me for a moment before extending his long hand and I placed mine in it.

"You are the safest thing in the world, you are under _my _protection." Loki bent down and pressed his lips to my knuckles, a slightly seductive grin on his face. I blushed again and gave Loki a little smile as he released my hand. I put my hands in my lap, the fluffy white skirt warm against the throne. A shush went over the citizens of Jotunheim as the Leader walked to stand on a raised platform of ice in front of Loki and me:

"My people, brothers and sisters… today we shall see the crowning of Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief and Lies." Loki gave a slight incline of his head and I was slightly surprised to see a frightening smile twisting his sharp features. "Bring forwards the sceptre and crown."

The same three guards that had lead Loki and I to our room last night walked through the middle of the room towards us. They were carrying a long silver staff with a sharp pointed end and a tall jewel incrusted crown of ice. Sharp points of ice ran around the top of the crown and glinted in the little light that filled the cavern. Once the three frost giants reached the platform the Leader stood on they stopped and raised their hands, offering the goods to the Leader.

"I give thee this sceptre of power so you may use it for the good of Jotunheim." The Leader walked to Loki's throne and placed the staff in his outstretched hands, and then the Leader went back for the majestic crown. "With this crown, I pronounce thee, Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Lies, King of Jotunheim."

The Leader kneelt and bent his head so low his forehead brushed the icy ground. All other frost giants repeated the bow as Loki stood and grinned down upon his new kingdom, his eyes were glinting with bad intentions. Loki turned his gaze to me and grinned, his teeth peeking out from his lips. It was a grin of evil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there people  
if you made it this far... i commend you  
anyway, if anyone wants the sequel i wrote to this last year (Agree and Disagree), just review to say so**

* * *

**Loki's POV-**

I sat in my throne with my head in my hands, concentrating extremely hard. It had been one month since I had become King of this ridiculously useless world, and stress was attacking me in almost every way possible. My crown lay forgotten behind my chair as I massaged my temples, wishing I could organise everything without the odd music that sometimes drifted into the royal cavern.

My plans for revenge on Asgard were going relatively well, much to my relief. My army was becoming stronger, and soon we would be no match for the pathetic gods and goddesses. Odin will wish he had never underestimated me! I grinned and rested my elbows on the arms of my throne as Leader came through the tall doors at the far end of the room, a serious look upon his icy face.

"Sire, we have received word from the west that they are ready. This means we are all prepared to leave at your command." The Leader looked up at me from his position on his knees and raised an eyebrow. I felt something flicker inside of me and felt a wide smile contort my pale face.

"I see…. We shall leave tomorrow morning, early, yes?"

"Of course Sire, I shall ready the troops immediately." I raised a hand as Leader made to leave, one last thing on my now calm mind:

"Have you seen my Eldr? She finds it… amusing… to hide from me." A lie. It was one of the few things that had gone terribly wrong with my plans. My sweet Eldr had become increasingly distant, avoiding me in the day, staying as far away from me as possible at nights. It had been this way since my crowning, my sweetie had tried to talk to me and ask me what I planned, but I had refused to tell her. I did not want her to fear me or be worried by what I had planned. Of course Eldr had eventually discovered the war plans and had then become very frightened and withdrawn. I had not pressured her and had simply let her be… it was excruciatingly hard. Now my plans were truly underway I needed her with me, to understand.

"Sorry Sire, I have seen nothing of the Miss Eira."

"I see… be on your way." Leader bowed low and retreated out the doors, leaving me alone. Alone. It was all I had ever been, until I met Eldr… and now she too had left me. She can try, but she will not succeed, I will not let her go. I flexed my fingers and felt my skin warm to my normal Asgard form. I stood, anger burning through the cells in my body like a tsunami of fire. It was time to reclaim my woman.

"Sweetie? Sweets? Eldr? Eldr? Where are you?" I stormed down the icy corridors, it was far too cold this side of the castle for her, and I would be even angrier if I found my sweetheart here. I groaned as I heard the sad lamenting music emitting from a doorway further down the hall. Whoever it was, I would put an end to it now! I stamped through the doorway and got ready to yell but halted at the sight: Eldr was sitting at a large white piano, her little fingers tinkling over the notes as tears trailed down her flawless cheeks. The music no longer seemed annoying to me, it was pure… beauty. Sad, wondrous, sweet, amazing beauty. It was Eldr.

"Come here." Eldr gave a shriek and jumped as I spoke, clutching her chest and wiping away her glistening tears.

"L-Loki you frightened me!" My sweetie looked nervously at me as she stood up, so innocent and perfect. All my anger had disappeared.

"Come." Eldr hesitated and then slowly walked forwards into my outstretched arms. I held her warm body tightly against me, glad to have her close again. "Please tell me what upsets you, sweet."

"I… I was just sad, I suppose." Not the truth, but I did not wish for her to cry again.

"Everything will be right now; we are setting out for Asgard tomorrow morning. I shall have our revenge and everything will be as it should, Sweetheart." I took Eldr's little chin in my hand and tilted her face to mine, and was suddenly overcome with want. It had been quite some time… "Sweetie?"

"Mhmm?" El looked into my eyes with her own golden ones, so very innocent. I would try not to push her too far, but I _needed _this.

"May we go to our chambers? I have missed you…"

"Oh, I'm not sure…" I cupped my sweets face in my long hands and pressed my lips firmly to her little red ones. After a moment Eldr got to her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck: A yes?

"Yes?" My the answer I received was much better than words: El pushed her hands into my black hair and kissed me harder. I would not make it to the bedroom. "Here? please?"

"What if someone comes in?"

"I am King, and no one has any reason to come this way."

"Oh… I love you so much, it hurts." I grinned and picked my sweetie off the ground and sat her on the top of the large piano, tugging at the bottom of her green shirt. El blushed, her perfect cheeks glowing as she began to fiddle with my waist coat.

"I love you infinitely more… love you my perfect, beautiful, lovely, sweet, sweet girl." Eldr smiled and wriggled closer to me, her legs either side of my waist. Perfect again. "You've changed your tune!"

"You're being nicer… kinder…"

"Less Loki?"

"No, more Loki!"

"Do you want more Loki?" Eldr went positively scarlet as I held her against me. She is so very adorable, worth all the wars and worlds of this universe and the next. My Eldr.

**Eldr's POV-**

I awoke tangled in the white silk sheets of Loki's bed, a little smile over my lips. After such a long time drifting around the castle alone and scared I had been rather glad Loki had found me, even if it was while I was at my most open and venerable, as I always am when I play my music. Maybe now I could convince Loki to just leave Asgard alone, live in peace… and maybe let me go back to Earth… I'd mention that later. I grinned and rolled over reaching for Loki, my eyes still shut tightly. My little hands searched the sheets, but when there was no sign of Loki my eyes shot open and darted around the room.

"Loki? Where are you?" I sat upright and stared around the empty room. Nothing. I scrambled out of the bed when a piece of folded paper on my bedside table caught my eye. I walked backwards and gently picked up the soft parchment:

_My Sweetest Eldr,_

_I have left for Asgard with my army. I decided it would be far too dangerous to take you with me, and I have ordered the Leader to stay here. I beg you to stay put in the bedroom; I do not want to come back and find you frozen. I am doing this for you. I love you._

_Loki_

I pressed my hand over my mouth, muffling my moan of sadness. Loki had already left, taking away any chance I had of being able to live with myself. He was doing it all for me. The guilt was mine. I bit my hand as I tear slipped from my eye. If Loki… When Loki got back I would… I would… I don't know. I sat down on the floor, Loki's letter scrunched up in my clenched fist as I rocked gently back and forwards.

"Oh no, oh no… oh…" I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed with cold and sadness. It was too much. For all I know Loki was already in Asgard… killing or killed… "Please be ok… everyone…"

"They will be, if you help us. All of us." I gasped and stared up at Frigga in shock. She was standing in the doorway in a long golden gown, her wise face showing a sad smile.

"How did you… when… what's happening?" I quickly got to my feet, and then flushed red realising I was only dressed in my underwear. Frigga smiled kindly and gesture to my draws with her long arm and I hurried over, opening the draws and pulling out my combat uniform. There could only be one reason for Frigga's coming here. I spoke quickly as I whipped on my leather pants and black shirt, hesitantly buckling my belt around my hips: "What do I need to do?"

"I am sorry to be asking this of you my dear, but I saw the way Loki looked at you… it would appear you have thawed out the ice in my son's heart. We need you to come and stop him… stand between Loki and Asgard. He _will_ choose you." Frigga seemed so certain as she walked towards me, holding out a perfect hand. My eyes widened as I quickly raked my flame red fringe out of my vision, hesitantly placing my hand in hers.

"Anything, anything… I will do it." Frigga smiled sadly to me again, and turned her face to the ceiling:

"Hemmidale… take us back." Light blurred around us… and then we were gone.

My leather boots slammed into the solid ground of the Bi-frost, Frigga landing lightly beside me. We looked to each other before staring at the shining city of Asgard: there was no visible damage to the city, but lining the boundaries was the tall Frost Giant army. Loki's army.

"How do I do this? How do I get between the armies… is your army there?" I fiddled with the knife in my belt, unable to keep still under the pressure. Frigga reassuringly patted my shoulder, her eyes glinting sadly as she looked towards her home.

"Yes, they are there. Odin and Thor stand in front; the Warriors Three and Lady Sif close behind. The rest of our people gather also, armed with all they can find. I was told you can fly by flames… I suggest landing directly in between them… I have faith in you." I took in a deep breath of the warm air, letting heat fill my body and golden spirals scar my pale skin and balled my hands into fists. When I opened my eyes and looked towards my destination my body was entirely enveloped in my golden flames. I pushed my chest forwards and swung my arms back and turned my wide eyes to the Queen of Asgard:

"See you." I stamped my foot and leapt off the bridge.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I lost control and plummeted into the golden paved streets of Asgard, but managed to steady myself and land on my feet, my flame red hair spinning around me. I waved my arms, my golden flames retreating to the inside of my heart. I looked around at the scene through my shimmering eyes and gasped: I had landed directly between Odin, King of Asgard, and Loki, King of Jotunheim. Both were staring at me in surprise. This was my chance, one little moment of silence.

"Loki… stop, please… this isn't right! Don't sink to the level of what happened to me, or you! You have Jotunheim, you have me… isn't that enough?" I turned my back on Asgard, showing Loki I would protect it. I never heard what Loki's reply would have been, or saw Odin raise his spear. All I saw was red.

"NO!" Loki moved in a flash as I fell forward, stunned by Odin's blast from his spear. Loki caught me and gently placed me on the ground after quickly deciding I was fine, which I am, and stood in front of me. "Why must you continue to harm her? Ah, you shall _pay_."

"I do not think so, Loki." Odin hissed right back at Loki, pulling back his spear again. Loki gave Odin a quizzical look and Thor took a step towards his Father. Before anyone could move Odin lunged forwards and plunged the head of his sharp spear through Loki's amour and buried it in his chest. Loki looked down at the spear in shock and surprise as a blossom of blood creeped over the black leather covering his chest. I was frozen. This was not happening.

"Father, what have you _done_?" I barely noticed Thor screaming at Odin as Loki dropped to his knees, gripping the spear and ripping it out of his bleeding chest. The spear rolled onto the ground as Loki's fingers scrambled over his chest, his green eyes wide with fear. Loki's hands shook as his slowly lowered them and turned his face towards me and looked at me from three metres away… Loki's eyes were no longer fearful, but sad… he knew he was dying.

"Good bye, my Sweetheart." Loki fell backwards and hit the ground, his perfect green eyes empty. Gone.

"Loki! L-Loki!" I shrieked and ran down to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up! You can't leave me… you can't… please…"

Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed, my tears falling down onto Loki's cold lifeless face. I cried and lay over Loki's chest, grasping his shoulders tightly, willing him to come back to life. "Eldr… I am so sorry. There's nothing to be done…" I felt Thor's strong hands try to prise me away from Loki's cold body. I didn't let go. I pushed Thor away and slowly sat up, still holding onto Loki's shoulders.

"I can… I can fix him…" My intuition took over and I let my hands slowly trail down to Loki's wound. I placed one hand over another on Loki's gash, focusing all my attention on my hands. I felt my palms begin to heat up and white flames licked out from between my little fingers as I pushed against Loki's chest with my hands, ignoring everything around me. I winced as my consciousness began to slip away, all of my energy going into Loki. "Loki…"

"Eldr?" Loki's forest green eyes fluttered open and found me. I looked down at my hands and moved them so I could see Loki's wound. His pale skin had knitted together, and Loki was alive… he was alive… "What happened? Why are you here, I told you to stay put!"

Loki hacked out a coughed and I stroked his face, smiling down at him. "I love you. I'll never leave you or let you go."

"I love you… I simply love you, my sweetest girl." Loki grasped the hand against his face and grinned up at me, his perfect teeth gleaming. I gently lay down against Loki's chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around me, mumbling into my warm hair. I closed my eyes, positively exhausted. I had Loki, and Loki had me. Fire and Ice.

THE END


End file.
